


【原創】殺手.會計.Iceman.Mr.Fox(少年+成年階段ML,R車,A!黑幫老大M/O!殺手雷)

by YoyoLin



Series: 【原創】殺手.會計.Iceman.Mr.Fox(少年+成年階段ML,R車,A!黑幫老大M/O!殺手雷) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BAMF Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Omega Greg Lestrade, Teen Mycroft Holmes/Teen Greg Lestrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin
Summary: ML有少年時和成年後的故事,是相差三歲的組合,初遇時麥還沒性別分化,兩個人最初有共同目標,麥的父親和雷的親人都是被黑幫所殺,麥有情報和計謀,而雷有技術和實力,兩個人共組同盟位親人報仇設定上AO.BO.BB(異性組合)都能生育,只是生育數量的差別,AO能生的數量和性別變化是最多的BO結合生育率較低,而且BO之間生下的孩子經常會分化的較晚故事中人物有兩階段黑幫老大M/殺手雷復仇菜雞小麥/復仇殺手少年雷雷的設定是來自有特殊體質的殺手家庭,一個以O成員為主的母系家庭,自古以來就以作為殺手維生,,在發情時他們能保有自我意識,除非是和A上床不然他們幾乎從頭到尾都能保持清醒並且能不靠抑制劑過活,他們利用這項體質可以輕易的引誘並殺害別的殺手難以對付的Alpha目標除了體質外也是經過很嚴苛的訓練才能做到的,這個家族的O會找尋自己認為適合的B作為生父,因為某種不明原因的遺傳性質,這樣做會保持這個家族的成員以O為主,而只有極少量的A會出生,沒有生過B這個殺手家族被滅門,雷是唯一活下來的ODeath.inc是參考存在過的殺手組織Murder.incMr.Rain會計事務所,表面上是普通事務所,實際上也不叫這名字,麥考夫父親生前的產業,幫黑白兩道查帳的結果是福爸因此被殺,麥接手後變得更有規模之外還被用來掌握很多人的把柄,這間事務所會幫任何人作帳和查帳,也做普通報稅工作麥在黑道上的名稱有:Iceman以及Mr.Rain,但沒人知道這兩個是同一人雷別稱是Pretty Boy和Death.inc的首領Mr.Fox,但同樣的,因為他是殺手沒有人知道他的長相夏專做毀滅證據的工作在黑市獨佔一個地位,代號是"貓頭鷹先生"John代號軍醫,是Death.inc成員,同時身兼專門治療黑幫的醫療組織首領被稱為"瘟疫醫生"這邊HW兩人的性別雖然是夏O花A,但並沒有寫他們的內容只是插花





	1. Chapter 1

「Death.inc(死亡有限公司)聽說過嗎?」一群聚在一起近乎絕望的商人中一人開口說

「那不是都市傳說嗎?」一名Beta助理說「一群收錢買命不挑對象只認錢的殺手」

「那是真的，都市傳說也都是有由來的」一個Alpha中年人說「Death.inc也是過去幾十年才出現的，在更久之前的傳說更瘋狂呢」

「什麼傳說?」另一名年輕些的Alpha問

「在我年輕的時候有過一個傳說中的殺手組織，但那實在太鬼扯了沒人相信，但你們應該聽過Pretty Boy這個傳說吧?」Alpha中年人說

「Pretty Boy?喔，那個我聽說過」年輕的Alpha說

「那是什麼?」Beta助理問

「據說大約二十多年前，有一個Omega少年殺手，故事的版本很多，但共通點是他專殺Alpha，有的故事說他是被賣掉的也有說他是為別人報仇的，但那段時日死於非命的有權有勢的Alpha實在太多了」Alpha中年人說

「那這個殺手後來呢?」Beta助理問

「有人說他失手被殺了，也有一些故事說他已經完成他的復仇離開了，不過也有可能是被哪個Alpha標記乖乖回去生孩子了，雖然我一開始就不相信這個故事就是了」中年Alpha說「太過扯淡了」

「因為是個Omega?」Beta助理問

「不但是個Omega，而且還是個發情了還能保有理智甚至殺掉Alpha的Omega」中年Alpha輕蔑地大笑「這種東西怎麼可能存在，Omega都是些發情了就抬著屁股求操的廢物，別說是殺人了，我看連要忍住不把自己褲子脫了都很難」

 

一群生意人跟著大笑，最後他們還是回到了令他們聚在一起的正題上

「Iceman不能活」中年Alpha說

「他干涉太多了，不過就是個黑幫而已，未免太過囂張了」Beta助理說

「別太小看他」年輕的Alpha說「把原本的五大家族扳倒的可是他」

「這個國家有自己的地下秩序，除了完全獨立的組織Death.inc外不可能有任何殺手願意接下這種工作」中年Alpha說

「Iceman死了其他黑幫會很開心吧，為什麼要這麼忌憚?」Beta助理問

「地下世界的規定是”議會”決定的」中年Alpha說「議會的參與人都戴著面具，貓頭鷹先生是專為黑幫毀滅證據的，瘟疫醫生面具的是密醫和醫療黑市的控制者，悲劇面具的真實身分其實你們應該聽說過，Mr.Rain」

「那個會計?」Beta助理問

「是啊，只有最高端的客戶，無論黑白或政客，只要找他查帳無論多高端的手法都無法逃過他的計算，他也是Death.inc的會計，拿一把雨傘的怪人，因為他只是個會計，在議會上也只是充當見證人而已，喜劇面具是會議真正的主人，掌控大量金錢和大半個黑市的傢伙，一般來說相信他就是Iceman」中年Alpha說「Death.inc的代表戴的是狐狸面具，也有其他成員，但黑市.醫療.滅證.金源和殺手都掌握在那幾人手上，其他人根本可有可無」

「你怎麼知道這麼多啊」年輕Alpha說

「我當然知道，我哥可是警察署長」中年Alpha說「當然，那是在他被黑道黑吃黑因為貪污去坐牢前的事了，Death.inc有專門的中間人，他們的門面是裝作普通的法律事務所，我會安排好，就交給你去談了」中年人對年輕的Alpha說「無論多少錢，我們都能給，Iceman的命絕對不能留」

 

\------------------------------------

 

「所以一個正當的船運公司為什麼會想要聘用殺手?現在經濟復甦你們賺大了不是嗎?」銀髮的Beta男子自稱是仲介人友善的問「威士忌還是啤酒?」

「水就好，理由你不需要知道，只要替我們向Death.inc轉達我們的委託即可」年輕Alpha說

「你們開的價錢是很不錯，可是你們要的可是Iceman的命，我的上司總得知道原因，Death.icn營運至今都沒圍剿就是因為我們絕對中立，以錢為第一優先」銀髮男子把一杯水給了對方「以及不干涉權力鬥爭，如果因為你的一樁小買賣害我們整個集團被Iceman給滅了可不值得，講清楚或者放棄委託你自己選吧」

「好吧，前幾年大蕭條你知道吧」年輕Alpha說

「當然，連銀行都沒錢的日子可罕見了」銀髮男子說

「我們公司...還有很多很多公司都極需要周轉和現金，可是別說是我們的儲備了，連銀行都吐不出錢來」年輕Alpha焦躁地搓著手指「很多公司都不敢承認但我們就是向這些地下勢力借錢了，利息什麼的我們算過了是絕對還得出來的，只要我們熬得過蕭條我們就能東山再起」

「但?」銀髮男子靠在酒櫃上問

「市場崩盤花了比我們預期更久的時間才恢復，我們還不出錢，然後那個女人就出現了，自稱代表Iceman來商量，他會再提供一筆資金，但這一次我們得用股份和他抵債」年輕人喝掉了整杯水「那時候股票跟壁紙比還更不值錢...我們也答應了...」

「現在股票上漲就反悔了啊」銀髮男子笑「做賠錢生意啊」

「我們發現他影響公司營運但他所導致的變動都是有利可圖的，所以起初我們沒有想太多，但後來我們發現他開的新路線都有走私的情況」年輕Alpha緊張地吞了口水「最先檢舉的分公司營運長被那個稱為"軍醫"的殺手殺了，我們好不容易重新再起，涉入黑市交易我們冒險不起...」

「你們有Iceman的長相和出入地點的情報嗎?」銀髮男子問

「沒有，沒人知道他的模樣不是嗎?」

「那我們會加收兩成的情報費」銀髮男子說

「好」年輕Alpha答應了

「而且這個價碼不夠」銀髮男子說「翻兩倍，不然我們不幹，這可是Iceman，會死多少人光想想都很可怕」他嘴上這麼說卻是笑嘻嘻的

「這...我們會想辦法的」年輕Alpha說

「而且要殺Iceman不能用槍，帶槍肯定無法接近他，用刀子能接受嗎?」Greg知道對方要聯絡金主不自覺嘴角上揚

「可以」年輕Alpha點頭

 

在等現金被送來前年輕Alpha和銀髮男子閒聊

「你怎麼稱呼?」年輕Alpha問這名Beta

「叫我仲介先生即可」Greg微笑

「我是Rick」

一名年紀尚輕的Omega少年敲門端了一壺熱茶上來，年輕的Alpha聞到了對方的氣味輕蔑的往那名少年的臀部摸了上去

 

一把銀刀從Alpha的太陽穴飛過

 

「我們這裡的員工是Omega不表示你能碰」指間夾著數把小刀的Greg完全收起了原先友善的模樣，冰冷的瞪視著Rick

「抱…抱歉」Rick差點尿在褲子裡「他的氣味…我以為..」

「我們不是把發情的Omega送給客人當招待的那種三流組織」Greg說「除非他需要休假，不然他要在發情前後來上班都是他的自由」

「謝謝先生」少年向Greg鞠躬離開房間

「我們這裡的員工只有兩種性別，Beta和Omega」Greg把玩著小刀「無論你是不是客人，如果你敢碰任何一個，我都能向你保證，他們會讓你生不如死」

「他們…」Rick太陽穴的血痕開始往下流血

「我們可是Death.inc的仲介組織」Greg微笑「你以為我們真的只是辦公室文書嗎?你不會想知道剛才那孩子能用湯匙把你的腦子挖出來的，喔，你現在知道了，所以給我把你的手收好」他瞪著Rick說

 

Rick安靜了一段時間又忍不住找話題

「聽說以前有Omega殺手啊」Rick說

「其實曾經有過一整個Omega殺手組織」Greg收起他的刀說

「哈哈這怎麼可能啊」Rick的笑聲隨著Greg的眼神被他自己吞了回去

「大約二十五年前消失的，後來說到Omega殺手人們只會想到一個小孩而已」Greg說

「喔，Pretty boy嘛，聽說過，是個少年Omega不是嗎，不過他好像也消聲匿跡了」Rick說「說真的，Omega能獵殺Alpha這種事也太扯了」

「其實要說有哪種人最適合獵殺Alpha就是Omega了」Greg的微笑裡透著一絲殺意「畢竟只要散發一點氣味Alpha就不知道自己在做什麼，要殺掉可是輕而易舉啊」

「呃…」Rick感到後頸的寒毛直豎

「不過我是Beta，這種事情也只是理論上而已」Greg微笑看了眼手機「你們的錢送來也點清了，我們接受委託，但請別洩漏出去」

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------

 

在夜裡巡邏的人猛轉頭一看卻發現沒人，但接著後腦杓受到重擊昏了過去，身上的配槍被解除，入侵者很容易的破壞了保全系統

書房裡的燈突然暗了， Mycroft從書頁中抬頭，反手用鋼筆擋下了一把軍刀，入侵者棕色的眼睛和他對上，下一秒金屬製的鋼筆就被砍斷，黑色的墨汁從銀亮的刀身滴落

Mycroft即時抓起了傘擋下了一擊劈砍，入侵者拿了兩把軍刀，一把正握一把反握，反握的刀身上的血溝裡還卡著墨汁

Omega的發情氣味衝進鼻腔讓 Mycroft的Alpha本能干擾了他的思考，但那只是短暫一瞬而已，他閃過了直衝脖子而來的刀鋒，但一條血痕在頸部劃出，細小的傷口滲著鮮血，他從傘裡抽出長劍朝攻擊者突刺，都被輕易地撥開或擋下，Greg往後仰閃過一次揮砍，順勢的往後翻了一圈四肢著地雙腳一蹬由下往上對準 Mycroft的胸膛攻擊，沒他靈巧的Alpha天生的力量也不小，硬是用長劍往下重砍讓他攻擊的動向被打斷，但很快的他就左右輪流的對著 Mycroft的要害揮砍或突刺，長劍的尖端從他鼻尖前揮過讓他猛一跳拉開雙方的距離，發情的氣味隨著房間裡戰鬥的Alpha散發的氣息影響逐漸變得越來越濃，他的體溫也開始上升

 

Omega發情的狀態其實對於他是很有利的，為了配合激烈漫長的熱潮結合他們的腎上腺素會上升，對疼痛會變得不敏感，身體的代謝會加快，耐力和爆發力也會跟著變強，只是這種時候大多數的Omega會失去自己的理智或者受到發情的熱潮所苦無法自由的活動

 

長劍穿過藍波刀的血溝一轉硬是把軍刀從Greg手上扯下， Mycroft隨手一揮藍波刀便被甩飛出去，Greg反握著僅剩的軍刀，即將獲勝的Alpha的氣味讓他的心跳加快

 

Mycroft雖然知道Greg是頂尖的殺手但即使是他也沒料到藍波刀的鋸齒會被他用來破壞長劍，先前阻擋刺擊時Greg就在破壞他的長劍了，細長的金屬劍身中段不停的被用藍波刀鋸.擊打，剛才他被奪刀是刻意的，他那樣穿過血溝然後轉動劍身的動作是最後的一擊，那處弱點被他自己給製造出來了，Greg只需要往同一處再次攻擊就好，然後就是現在 Mycroft所見到的這幕，劍硬生生從中間被打斷，Greg的藍波刀眼見就要刺到 Mycroft的脖子， Mycroft往後仰結果被掃了一腳直接重摔在地

 

Omega發情的氣味還是干擾了他的思緒，他才會沒注意到破壞劍身才是Greg的目的，Omega刺客跨坐在他身上反握著軍刀即將刺入他的心臟，他們的體溫都很高，整間房間裡充斥的氣味足以讓任何Alpha退避三舍，全力拚死搏鬥的Alpha的氣味和罕見的充斥著侵略性卻令人無法抵抗的Omega發情氣味彷彿是一種死亡陷阱般的組合

 

「我贏了，把刀放下」 Mycroft迅雷不及掩耳的從書桌底下取出的手槍直接桶進了Omega殺手的口中壓著他的舌頭幾乎要戳到他的咽喉

「呵…呵…」喘著氣的Greg嘴裡都是金屬槍管的的味道，冰涼的金屬和他逐漸上升的體溫是個強烈的對比，他笑了出來，隨手把軍刀往後一丟插在牆上

「讓我站起來」 Mycroft帶著微笑說，Greg從他腰際小心的起來，他的褲子上濕痕若隱若現， Mycroft站在Greg面前笑著看跪在地上的Omega，對方笑得牙都露出來了「以一隻狼來說你倒是有對兔寶寶牙」 Mycroft捏了一把Greg的臉頰

「阿惡噁阿以(小心我咬你)」Greg雖然發出的是這麼含糊不清的聲音但 Mycroft很清楚他在說什麼

「那可以等」 Mycroft用另一隻手拉了椅子坐下，他慢條斯理的解著Greg上衣的釦子「你的體溫很高了，換成別人這時候應該連思考能力都消失了」他把Greg的襯衫解開後往後拉，Greg的手不配合他無法把他的襯衫脫掉，他把手貼上殺手的胸膛，Omega天生就不會因為健身或者運動而變得太過健壯，但像他這樣經過長年鍛鍊的殺手根本不需要那些只能當作緩衝物的肌肉或者Alpha那樣一身的蠻力，靈巧和技術才是重點，刀傷和刺傷在他身上留下了些疤痕，在側腹的槍傷是最新的，已經癒合了但仍然有色差

 

Mycroft把槍從Greg口中抽出，唾液牽成銀絲最後落在嘴邊，他低頭親吻Greg，口中殘留的金屬味和他們都升高的體溫以及彼此的氣味都讓 Mycroft很想把人帶離書房直接回到房間把他操到失去理智

 

他親吻著Greg肩頸間結合留下的咬痕，輕舔過那道結合咬痕讓Greg身體不自主的抖了一下，這道痕跡很久了，從 Mycroft14歲分化成Alpha的那天起就產生了，當時Greg也才17歲，如果Greg想的話可以一瞬間折斷他的脖子，但他們結合了，誰也不臣服於誰，相互依靠彼此的專長來在這黑暗的世界求生

「這一次你及格了」Greg說「委託我們來殺你的人也太多了」他偏過頭把臉靠在 Mycroft的手心接受他的撫摸，喜歡來自自己的Alpha的碰觸是發情中Omega的天性

「通過考驗有獎勵嗎?」 Mycroft問

「走廊和東面的警衛要換掉，太業餘了」Greg說，他每次接到暗殺 Mycroft的任務都會親自來測試 Mycroft身邊的安保和他自己的防禦能力「就先給你點甜頭吧」他伸手去解 Mycroft的褲頭釋放他的勃起，Alpha的性器比起Omega大太多了，要完全吞入是很困難的，他也不打算進入正題，所以他伸出舌頭近乎是折磨的舔舐著他的Alpha，就像隔靴搔癢一樣，但 Mycroft也知道，這點等待會是非常值得的

\---------------------------------------------------

221B

「船運.食品.連鎖超商，三間大公司合資買 Mycroft的命啊」被稱為"軍醫"的約翰看了簡訊說「你哥人頭挺值錢的」

「也要有人砍得下來」 Sherlock說

「”議會”的面具別亂丟啊」約翰撿起那個貓頭鷹面具丟進暗櫃裡，裡面有槍.子彈抑制劑以及一個瘟疫醫生面具

「你嚴格來說也是Death.inc的人」 Sherlock正在做實驗，專心的看著顯微鏡「為什麼沒派你去殺 Mycroft」

「因為我他媽根本沒辦法潛入那座鬼宅邸，而且那無論幾次都會是Greg接手的，是內部規定了」約翰說「…Greg的發情期也快到了，真巧，不過他到底怎麼做到的我都想不通」

「練習」 Sherlock說

「我知道他殺人技巧是練習來的，我是說他能在發情期保持理智的部分」約翰說

「後天訓練還有天生的體質」 Sherlock放下實驗走向保險櫃拿出抑制劑給自己注射

「什麼意思?」John問

「二十年前還沒有Death.inc」 Sherlock說「有一個殺手家族佔據了暗殺市場的頂點，原因很簡單，最難殺的目標大多是Alpha，而這個家族只能生出Omega和Alpha，生下來的Alpha作為中間人接案，而生下來的Omega會被訓練成殺手」

「這不是真的吧」John說「Omega和Alpha在人口中都很少，而且不可能只生出這兩種性別」

「在發情時保有理智是一種天生的體質，是基因遺傳上的異類」 Sherlock躺在沙發上說「因為在體內成結對Omega來說保持完全清醒是會很痛的，所以在熱潮開始後就會失去理智和大部分的痛覺，這個家族的基因異常讓他們只有在結產生後才會陷入真正的熱潮中，本來是一項相當不利的突變，但數百年來他們活用了這點，出生在那個家族裡的Omega都是這個體質，所以能輕易的利用發情的氣味來使Alpha陷入不利的境地然後反過來殺掉他們，為了保持這種優勢這家族的Omega只會跟Beta結合，他們的受孕率很高所以人口不會減少，不知道是什麼原理，但這樣的作法讓他們家族人數維持在一定的數量而且只會生出Omega和Alpha」

 

「你是說Greg和這個家族有關?」John問

「他是那個家族20年前被滅門唯一的倖存者」 Sherlock說「20年前五大家族決定聯手屠殺那個家族，因為他們對誰都能造成威脅，而且對掌權的Alpha來說，這麼囂張的Omega太礙眼了」

「Greg和Pretty Boy是同一個人對吧」John說「Pretty Boy也是能在發情期控制自己的Omega」

「就和Mr.Rain和 Mycroft是同一人一樣」 Sherlock說「他的家族被滅門後他花了好幾年在報仇上，他和 Mycroft就是那時候認識的」

「所以訓練是訓練殺人和?」John問

「意志力」 Sherlock說「那個家族從Omega成員第一次熱潮來以後就開始訓練他們的意志力，一般來說會給Omega藥物或者”道具”幫助他們度過發情期，但那個家族完全禁止這些」

「這會讓人發瘋的啊」John說，Omega大多會服用抑制劑因為要自己熬過發情期是非常痛苦的，喪失理智後會做出什麼也很難說

「我曾經請Greg教我，在我發現我是Omega後」 Sherlock說「他很為難的答應了，我做不到和他一樣的程度，但比起普通Omega我能延長我的理智時間15%」

「他是怎做的?」John問

「那個家族裡的Omega第一次發情會被綁住不讓他們做任何事，當然其他Omega成員會照顧他們，可是他們必須徹底靠自己維持清醒，最初到達發情最嚴重的期間時他們也會喪失理智，但最終他們大多在成年前能做到從頭到尾都維持自己的理智，而Greg是他同輩中最優秀的，他在分化的第二年就做到了，他們同時會訓練他們成為殺手，只有完全能控制自己的那些Omega才能執行任務」 Sherlock說

 

「為什麼Greg會告訴你這些啊?」John問

「他和 Mycroft結合時我還小，對他的Omega本能來說我等同於族群裡的幼兒，他會本能的將我視為保護對象，而且他當時就認為我可能會分化成Omega了」 Sherlock說

「 Mycroft是Alpha，你說這個家族的Omega只和Beta結合不是嗎?」John問

「那個家族已經沒了，而且他們結合以後Greg也不可能去找Beta作為伴侶了」 Sherlock說「那個家族的Omega不找Alpha伴侶的原因之一是有些人會因此失去完全保持發情期理智的能力」

「為什麼?」John問

「因為結合過後不是每個人都能抗拒本能」 Sherlock說「Greg沒有因為結合受到影響就是了，不過他的家族已經不在了，他沒有理由要那樣做，他說到底也是一個Omega，他樂於遵從本能」

********************************

**Mycroft第一次見到Greg的時候才12快要13歲，Greg跨坐在五大家族的首領腰間，上半身一絲不掛，而他身上的短褲被血和Omega發情時分泌的潤滑徹底沾濕了，聞到Omega發情味道就什麼都不知道的Alpha脖子被割開幾乎是被斬首，床上全是鮮血，這是最簡單的手法，引誘Alpha上鉤然後在對方精蟲上腦時一刀斃命**

 

**「原來是個小傢伙」Greg轉頭看他，棕色瞳孔裡毫無光芒，充滿的只有冰冷的殺意，他仰頭動了動脖子「就算是Beta也聞得到我的氣味嗎?」他從那具屍體上起身，上半身都是動脈噴出的鮮血，連臉上都有**

**Mycroft當時完全不敢動，在他進入這間房間的瞬間一把刀就從他耳邊飛過，而他看得出來那本來應該會插在他的腦門上的，是這個殺手在最後刻意射偏了，但他第一個念頭卻是讚嘆這個染血的Omega有多美，充滿著生命力和威脅性**

**「你是那傢伙的孩子嗎?」站在他面前的Greg只有16歲，但比他高上許多，Omega的味道在整個走廊上蔓延完全蓋過了血腥味**

**「你故意釋放訊息素掩蓋血腥味」 Mycroft說，他甚至還沒變聲**

**「不是Beta」Greg沾了點 Mycroft被劃傷的耳朵上的血嗅聞「看來是還沒分化，你口袋的槍如果對著我就算你還是小孩我也會像殺掉你父親一樣殺了你」**

**「他不是我父親」 Mycroft把口袋裡的左輪拿出來，把手朝著Greg交給他「這只是自保用的，我是來找你的」**

**「你找我?」Greg用沾滿鮮血的手把頭髮往後撥「小朋友，回家找媽媽吧」**

**「五大家族的高層.東區和南區檢察官.羅馬尼亞殺手組織以及兩名高階警官」 Mycroft說「都在這一年內被殺，他們全是Alpha」**

**「所以呢?」Greg玩味的看著這隻小動物**

**「是你做的，那個家族的人沒死光」 Mycroft強行擠出一個微笑「我想和你合作」**

**「和你搶劫糖果店嗎?」Greg笑**

**「殺了你的家人的同一群人裡有人殺了我父親」 Mycroft說「他是國稅局的調查員，Ronan Holmes你聽過嗎?」**

**「他可不是單純的公務員」Greg瞇起眼「他專幫黑市查帳」**

**「我知道，他查到了有問題的帳款，然後就被殺了」 Mycroft伸出手，他的手忍不住的發抖「用來殺他的和用在你家人身上的是同一種槍，那只有五大家族的最高層有，我有管道能讓你接觸到那些Beta目標，我知道他們所有人的作息」他的手懸在那顫抖著，對於尚未分化的小孩而言有威脅性的Omega有獨特的地位，因為那會牽動他們的本能，Omega想要殺掉小孩的原因大多是不想養了，聞到這種氣味的小孩通常會拔腿狂奔或者大哭直到威脅氣味消失，或者被那個Omega殺掉**

 

**「為什麼我要跟你合作?」Greg問「完成這項工作只是時間問題」**

**「因為我很聰明」 Mycroft說「我有錢，而且現在接手查帳工作的人是我」**

**「你頂多11歲」Greg說**

**「12快要13了，他們沒有殺我就是因為他們得靠我繼續做查帳的工作」 Mycroft說「我媽咪和弟弟在鄉下老家被他們監視著，如果我不照做他們會對我的家人不利」**

**「那你還來找我?」Greg問**

**「我的小學老師在這棟公寓的8樓租屋，我過去一個月來每天都會來這裡和他打招呼，我就算晚點離開這裡也只會被當作是留下來吃點心而已」 Mycroft說「你正在發情你要怎麼離開這裡」**

**「沖個澡洗乾淨就好了」Greg走向這間套房的浴室「後天頂樓見」**


	2. Chapter 2

**之後他們就聯手了，最先被解決的就是控制住 Mycroft家人的那一組人， Mycroft的母親是個喪偶的Omega，緊緊抱著懷裡才五歲的 Sherlock，他們只聽見槍聲都以為是來殺自己的**

 

**「媽咪」 Mycroft跑向母親和弟弟「沒事了，我們離開吧」**

**「那是誰?!」 Mycroft的母親在看見身上都是血而且手上拿著刀的Greg一瞬間嚇得抱緊了Sherlock遮住他的眼睛後退「拜託別殺我的孩子」**

**「他是和我一起的!」 Mycroft連忙說「他也是Omega，不會傷害小孩的!」**

**「該走了」Greg抹了鼻子說，恐懼的Omega母親的氣味讓他想起自己從任務中回到家時的味道，血腥味.煙硝味還有恐懼.憤怒和絕望的氣味，無論是大人還是還不會站立的嬰孩都逃不過一死，若不是他們家族人數從未被公開過，他肯定也難逃一死**

**Mycroft把母親和弟弟安置好後鬆了一口氣**

**「我們還沒結束，記得嗎?」Greg把手放在 Mycroft肩上，過去半年來多虧 Mycroft他成功殺掉了大半的Beta目標**

**「我知道」 Mycroft說「既然他們安全了，我們回倫敦吧」**

**「以一個連性別都沒分化出來的小傢伙來說你挺勇敢的」Greg摸了 Mycroft的頭**

**「你幾歲性別分化的?」 Mycroft問**

**「12」Greg說「通常13歲左右就會開始分化了，我們家的Omega分化的早，有些人11歲就分化了」**

**「真巧」 Mycroft說「我剛剛才意識到今天是我13歲生日，這禮物真不錯，我終於自由了」他微笑看著Greg說**

**「那麼接下來這年你小心點」Greg臉色一沉「如果你是個Omega，你第一次進入發情期的地點要是在危險的地方你會沒命」**

**「我知道」 Mycroft點頭「所以這段時間我才會請你在空閒時教我防身」**

**「學得不怎麼樣，你的運動神經太差了，也許讓你用長一點的武器或者學用槍比較好」Greg說，他自己善用的是匕首**

**Mycroft在倫敦也藏了起來，他和Greg共用一個藏身處，五大家族的人才剛把這段時間來的命案串聯在一起，但他們得到的結論是自己被合作對象背叛了，沒有一個人想到他們一年前屠殺的家族還有生還者，而那個被殺的小公務員的兒子居然與這有關**

**他們在倫敦又過了幾個月，Greg的獵殺清單就快要見底了**

**「你為什麼要我用這把槍?」Greg問**

**「這是Morg家族上層才有的特製品」 Mycroft說「我知道你也看出來了」**

**「用來殺我家人的就是這種子彈」Greg從那把槍裡退出了一顆子彈，彈頭是凹陷的「這是空尖彈，這打入人體後會造成多大的損害你見過嗎?」**

**「我知道，用來殺我父親的也是這種子彈」 Mycroft說「這種子彈是他們內部技師製造的，因為這東西在任何國家生產都是違法的」**

**「…他中了幾槍」Greg靠在他們棲身的套房的客廳牆上問**

**「一槍正中心臟當場死亡」 Mycroft說**

**「我家有25人，這沒算上我和我父親肚子裡還不到5個月大的胎兒」Greg說「你知道我回家時地上有多少這種彈殼嗎?滿地都是!我根本沒辦法走一步而不踢到空彈殼或碎片!你要我用這種東西??」他幾乎是抑制著自己的怒意**

**「對不起」 Mycroft坐沙發上低著頭「可是如果要做到讓五大家族相互毀滅只有這樣，你也希望見到那一天不是嗎?」他疲憊著看著同樣只是少年的Greg「那個技師提供空尖彈給五大家族，而這種槍只有Morg家有，只要你用這個殺了Rees家的二當家，全面的黑幫戰爭就會開打」 Mycroft說「之後就算五大家族還在也只是餓死的駱駝不堪一擊」**

**「……」Greg拿著那把槍低著頭沉默不語**

**「如果你無法接受也沒關係，我會去找別的殺手讓他完成這一項任務，但到時候可能要麻煩你把那個殺手也殺掉」 Mycroft說**

**「你如果是個Beta那真是浪費了」Greg說「你會是個他媽的未來的魔王」他把槍收進口袋「事成之後我要殺了那個技師」**

**「我會把他的資訊給你的」麥考夫允諾**

**Greg用那把槍殺了Rees家的二當家，把槍留在現場後離開，接著如 Mycroft所說的，全面的黑幫內戰開打了，太多不明的死亡讓五大家族相互猜忌已久，而 Mycroft放出的謠言也讓這一切水到渠成，幾乎每天新聞上都有街頭掃射或者刺殺，Pretty Boy這個殺手的傳說在這段時間不只是甚囂塵上，五大家族互相懷疑對方利用了偽裝過氣味的Beta來謀殺對手**

**Greg每個月都會發情，這樣的體質對大多數Omega來說是災難，完全不可能不靠抑制劑生活，但對Greg而言沒有影響，還讓他更方便暗殺**

**Mycroft一直都聞得到Greg發情的氣味，但對他來說也就只是聞得到而已毫無意義**

**Greg推測 Mycroft可能真的是Beta，因為他快要14歲了也沒有分化**

**「你可以不用把我當小孩看」 Mycroft14歲的生日到的那天Greg買了個巧克力蛋糕給他，小狗造型的**

**「別說性別分化了，你連聲音都剛開始變而已，小鬼」Greg說「晚上還會做惡夢的人就別裝大人了」**

**Mycroft無法反駁，他們一起住在這間套房後他才知道他晚上做惡夢是會說夢話的，他夢到的是他父親被殺當時的場面，他當時在場，那是個雨天，他父親撐著傘來學校接他，一台車在他父親身旁停下接著一隻拿槍的手從車窗伸出對著他就開槍，他記得那一切，有時候接在他父親之後是他被槍殺，更多時候他夢到自己的母親和弟弟也在那，都沒逃過一死**

**有一晚Greg實在是受不了了就進了他的房間，在他旁邊躺下抱住他摸著他的頭髮輕聲安撫，他的年幼算是在面對Omega殺手的一項優勢，母性本能總會讓他們心軟**

**Mycroft接受了他的安慰，那之後Greg對 Mycroft的態度就更加接近一個照顧者而不是一個單純的同盟了**

**「你又發情了，你上個月不是才發情過嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「我是每個月都發情的體質」因為體溫上升而只穿著短袖短褲的Greg墊著毛巾坐在沙發上**

**「你真的完全不受影響?」 Mycroft問**

**「保持冷靜別去想就好」Greg說「我很習慣了」**

**Mycroft坐在他旁邊一起看電視，如果發情進入最嚴重的時期Greg就會回房間或者去沖澡，因為分泌的潤滑液會沾到沙發**

**「你的氣味是不是變了?」 Mycroft問，因為他們成功挑起黑幫內戰，現在只剩下一個目標所以很少出門，全用在研究怎麼逮到機會殺掉那個Omega檢察官上了**

**「可能是因為這段時間沒有出去殺人的關係，是威脅性的味道減少了吧?」Greg說**

**「…你是用發情的氣味讓Alpha們鬆懈的對吧?」 Mycroft問「要是失手…」**

**「不會失手，能執行任務的都是絕對有能力保持理智的人」Greg說「那些目標要是真的想碰我，我不只會殺了他們，我還會保證這段過程他們死得很痛苦」殺手那一面冒了出來「不過目前為止他們褲子掉前腦子會先掉，沒遇過這種問題」**

**「…如果我分化成Omega的話恐怕沒有你這麼厲害」 Mycroft說**

**「你不會分化成Omega」Greg說「你是Beta或Alpha，但不會是Omega」**

**「你怎麼這麼肯定?」 Mycroft問**

**「因為我們家的人都能聞出Omega，在他們10歲以後我們就聞得出來，最晚13歲，你已經14了卻沒出現那種味道表示你不會是個Omega」Greg說**

**Mycroft雖然不知道Greg是不是正確的，可是他越來越在意Greg的氣味變化了，Greg本來聞起來就這麼好嗎?**

**「Greg」從外頭回來的 Mycroft手上拿著一份情報，忐忑不安的去找了在睡午覺的Omega殺手**

**「找到殺Barr那混帳的機會了嗎?」Greg問的是最後一個目標，那個Omega檢察官**

**「你說你的家人全死了對吧」 Mycroft吞了口水「你百分之百確定嗎?」**

**「我算過了」Greg說**

**Mycroft從資料夾裡拿出一張偷拍的照片，站在Barr身旁保鑣一樣的男人約四十多歲，看起來和Greg非常像**

**「這是!!」Greg從床上跳起來激動地看著照片上的那個人「這是什麼時候拍的!!?」他抓住 Mycroft的肩膀，過去一年多來 Mycroft長高不少才沒讓這看起來那麼像欺負小孩**

**「前天，這是你的家人對吧!!」 Mycroft問**

**「他是我伯父Frank!」Greg開心的看著那張照片「他怎麼…啊，穿得和他很像的遺體的臉確實被槍打爛了，太好了，原來還有別人活下來了，謝謝你 Mycroft!」他抱住幾乎快要和自己一樣高的 Mycroft說**

**「Greg…」 Mycroft知道他不該破壞別人的心情可是這恐怕不是好消息「你這個伯父..是怎麼樣的人?」**

**「喔，他是負責和委託人見面的，因為他是Alpha，實際上真的暗殺大多是我們Omega在做的」Greg還沉浸在喜悅中**

**「他為什麼會在Barr身邊?」 Mycroft問**

**「肯定跟我一樣是去報仇的」Greg說**

**「他可信嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「我們家從小的教育都是一樣的」Greg說「無論任何情況下都不可能背叛家人的!」他認真的看著 Mycroft說**

**「可是人是會變的」 Mycroft說**

**「Not a Lestrade!」Greg說「我們家族的人絕對不會背叛彼此!」**

**「那麼…那我們暫時別與他接觸比較好」 Mycroft說「等殺掉Barr再和他接觸對我們雙方的隱匿性都更有幫助」**

**「我了解了」Greg開心的揉了 Mycroft的頭髮「謝啦!」**

**“Lestrade家族性強烈，極度隱密而且行事小心” Mycroft離開Greg房間時想”那到底是誰把Lestrade家住處洩漏出去的?”**

**Barr是個有人保護的Omega而且還是個表面上很乾淨正直的檢察官讓他成為一個困難的目標，Greg每個月的發情期也來了，目標不是Alpha的話他不會在發情的狀況下去執行任務，所以他們留在藏身處繼續等**

**Mycroft性別分化的毫無預兆，至少沒有一項是他們兩個注意到的，直到他受到Greg發情的味道吸引自己開始產生了Alpha的發情氣味而且身體開始對Omega的發情信息素產生反應他們才發現這點**

**「對不起」 Mycroft被Greg抓住手的時候才回過神，他正壓在Greg身上，Greg本來是躺在沙發上睡午覺的，他本來似乎在碰Greg的身體**

**「所以你分化成Alpha了」Greg遠比 Mycroft冷靜「第一次發情腦子不清不楚對吧?」**

**「對不起」 Mycroft試著把手拉回來「我這就離開，至少在你發情這段時間我不會回來」**

**「你不該發情的，Alpha不會自主發情」Greg起身在 Mycroft頸項間嗅聞「你應該已經開始分化一段時間了，只是不明顯而已，但經常聞到我的氣味讓你發情了」**

**「放開我」 Mycroft說「我不知道我會做出什麼事」事實上他的本能正在咆嘯，他需要離開這裡**

**「如果我不喜歡你做的」Greg在 Mycroft耳邊說「我會殺了你」他笑著說**

**Mycroft接著的記憶有些模糊，Alpha發情並沒有比Omega熱潮時更理智多少，他記得抓住Greg的觸感，升高的體溫和對於Omega氣味和接觸的渴望，他的理智在鮮血的味道進入口中時猛然恢復，他才意識到自己標記了Greg**

**他們不知道什麼時候到了地上，Greg跪在地上趴在沙發上因為體內撐開的結而呻吟甚至哭喊，他腿間的透明液體流到了地上弄得到處都是，射出的液體也濺到沙發和自己的T-shirt上，體內異樣的充實和脹痛感混雜在生理快感中讓他近乎失控， Mycroft年紀太小，即使他在Greg體內成結也無法使他陷入完全的熱潮中，所以他是完全保有意識的， Mycroft鬆口舔舐著滲著血的結合咬傷口，一股滿足感充斥在心頭，他標記了他的Omega，他的，這是他的Omega，他才剛分化所以結不會維持太久，射精量也不多，他從Greg體內退出後緊緊抱著他剛標記的年長少年不放**

**「結合的話發情期會延長」Greg注意到 Mycroft恢復思考了，握住他環抱自己的手說「接下來這幾天至少等到我們上了床再說，地板很硬」他有些喘的說**

**「我標記你了」 Mycroft說**

**「我知道」Greg說「但我的氣味不會改變的」他輕推開 Mycroft站起來，臉色依然潮紅，對已經完全發育的Omega來說與 Mycroft這樣剛分化的Alpha的結合不足以徹底讓他們的熱潮退去「我們的體質就是這樣，就算標記結合了，我聞起來也還是會跟沒被標記過的Omega一樣」他撿起自己和 Mycroft散落一地的衣物和掉落的靠枕之類的東西**

**「對不起我不知道…我居然擅自標記你了…」 Mycroft臉上充滿歉意甚至慌張**

**「你和我一樣只是順從了本能而已」Greg走過去摸了 Mycroft的頭「我們去洗澡吧，下一波熱潮恐怕會來的很快」**

**在洗過澡後兩人躺在Greg的床上等待下一波熱潮到來(當然是他的床，發情的Omega不會喜歡在別人的地盤上結合的，即使那是他的新Alpha)**

**「你為什麼讓我標記你」 Mycroft靠過去抱著Greg問**

**「因為我暫時不打算殺掉你」Greg說「你聞起來也不糟，真的不行我也能自己把你殺掉」**

**「可是你完全能阻止我標記你，我打不過你」 Mycroft說「你說你是一直保有自我意識的，而且你說過你的家族不允許Omega被標記，為什麼要放任我…」**

**「那至少變得能與我抗衡吧」Greg說「如果你要成為我的Alpha的話，做不到的話了不起把結合解除，有藥物可以做到，在一些國家是合法的，但這邊要黑市才能買到」**

**Mycroft環著Greg的手放在他的下腹有些猶豫該不該問那個問題**

**「你剛分化，要讓人懷孕的機率低到比雷劈還低」Greg說「就算我家的人受孕率很高，你也只有空包彈而已，至少要一年後你才會有生育能力」**

**「喔…」 Mycroft有些尷尬，他剛才是真的在想他們都還沒成年這件事**

**「之後你得避孕」Greg說「我們的年紀太輕了」**

**「我知道」 Mycroft向Greg索吻，Greg沒有拒絕**

**Mycroft本來很擔心自己分化成Alpha會發生什麼事，Greg很明顯的對Alpha有著厭惡，畢竟殺害他的親人的還有他平常接觸的暗殺對象都是Alpha，尤其他總是在Alpha最令人反感的獸性面顯現的時候與他們接觸，當然他下一秒就會割開他們的脖子**

**「會很痛苦嗎?」 Mycroft問「全程保持清醒」他生疏的親吻著較他年長的Omega的頸項**

**「等你成熟到能讓我痛到無法忍受我就會真的陷入熱潮了」Greg側躺著看著 Mycroft「這是我家人都有的生理特性，你還沒完全成熟所以沒辦法讓我像普通的Omega一樣在結合時陷入本能主導的熱潮中，不過那是因為你年紀小的關係」他看著 Mycroft的藍眼睛，過去一年他長大很多該是一個訊號，身體發育和性別分化通常是一起發生的**

**Greg很快地陷入了下一波熱潮中，因為他會一直保有意識所以如果 Mycroft弄得他不舒服他會反過來主導 Mycroft的動作， Mycroft意識矇矓間注意到他才是被壓在下面的那個，跨坐在他身上的Greg壓著他的雙手把他固定在床上自己騎在他身上操著自己來滿足發情的需求，他看著Omega的後穴吞吐著自己的勃起，分泌的潤滑液沾在他身上和床上讓整個房間裡充斥著發情但無法滿足的Omega的氣味，他自己的Alpha氣味非常淡**

**「你清醒點了?」Greg的臉上泛著潮紅看見 Mycroft視線集中在自己身上後說「等你大一點應該會對自己發情時的行為更有掌控力」他一隻手扶著 Mycroft的性器對準自己的生殖腔緩緩坐下直到 Mycroft無法進入得更深「嗯…哈啊..哈啊…」生殖腔被結撐開的感覺他還是無法習慣，腹中的熱流和脹痛感讓他忍不住鬆開 Mycroft的手一隻手按著自己的下腹**

**Mycroft咬緊了牙才沒有叫出來，他看著Greg皺著眉仰頭或低頭忍耐這種陌生的異樣感的模樣，伸出手去碰了Greg的手臂輕拉他要他低頭，俯身會讓體內的性器移位，這又讓初經人事的兩人忍不住發出悶哼，但Greg俯身在 Mycroft身上接受年幼Alpha的親吻和安撫， Mycroft並不知道自己正在散發出安撫自己Omega的味道，但Greg聞到了，他讓這種味道充斥自己的鼻腔，連同年幼Alpha的標記氣味一起**

**射精後結消退，Greg從 Mycroft身上起來腿間還流出了混雜了白濁液體的體液，他躺在 Mycroft身旁呼吸依然急促，這比自己熬過發情還糟，他習慣自己度過發情期了可是這種無法真正滿足的交媾讓他一直困在熱潮前的不適中，生殖腔被進入成結的帳痛和結合咬的搔癢感讓他很難受，只想縮成一團抱著肚子睡覺， Mycroft也看出了這點，他把燈調暗問Greg需要什麼**

**「過來抱著我」Greg說「做你該做的」**

**Mycroft爬進被窩從背後抱住了側著身抱著肚子的Omega，他過了許久才發現自己散發了一種味道，那似乎才是Greg需要他留下的原因，Alpha能產生安撫自己Omega的氣味，即使他自己毫無自覺也一樣**

**那幾天他們幾乎無法離開房間，因為 Mycroft生理上的限制讓Greg本來可以在三天內結束的發情期被延長到將近一周， Mycroft負責起了整理房間和準備飲食的工作，Greg還是比他高一點，所以被Greg抱住時 Mycroft總意識到自己多無力，即使是Alpha他依然沒有Greg強壯或者和他一樣善於打鬥，槍法也不怎麼樣**

**他根本沒有資格擁有這個Omega，他無法養育一個家庭也沒有能力保護他，他才是受到保護的那方**

**Greg快要進入下一波的熱潮了，已經過了三天但他的發情沒有減緩的跡象， Mycroft散發出的氣味一直都是安撫和服從的，和Greg所殺的目標不同，那些傢伙生前最後放出的味道大多充滿著暴力和佔有**

**「你躺著就好」 Mycroft跪在Greg腿間用濕毛巾幫他擦拭身體幫他降低體溫，熱潮還沒開始，Greg已經因為過去幾天而非常疲累只能點頭，過高的體溫讓他頭昏腦脹，通常這時候他的發情期會開始退去的，他已經習慣被進入的感覺，還有結在體內撐開那種微妙的疼痛，但這都不夠，就算 Mycroft盡力了.讓本能粗暴的佔據理智或者由Greg自己掌控節奏都一樣，該死的發情期就是不肯結束**

**「如果我帶抑制劑回來給你，你會好一些嗎?」 Mycroft看著像是發了高燒的Greg問「你看起來很難受」**

**「哈，能在Omega發情時說出這種話你果然還沒長大」Greg笑了一聲「我不碰抑制劑的，我們不用那種東西」**

**「你們?」 Mycroft問**

**「Lestrade家沒有人是靠那種東西過活的」Greg扯了 Mycroft的衣服「陪我躺下」**

**被當作娃娃一樣抱在懷裡這種狀況就算 Mycroft知道自己年紀小也覺得很沒面子，但抱著他的是個反手就能折斷他脖子的Omega，而且嚴格來說這一切都是他自找的，所以只能乖乖的被充當抱枕**

**發情期最終還是過去了，但這在Greg身上留下了不小的後遺症，在發情期過後有幾天都感到昏沉和噁心， Mycroft自己去買了Alpha用的抑制劑來吃，以免又被Greg的氣味誘發發情**

**「也正好」Greg聞到了 Mycroft身上抑制劑的味道後說「下個月就行動，Barr休年假去度假，趁那時候把他殺了」**

**「這結束之後你想做什麼?」 Mycroft問**

**「去找Frank」Greg說「然後把家人重新安葬」**

**「他們沒有正式下葬嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「沒有，都被登記成無名屍葬在公墓了」Greg清潔著手上那把刀「你呢」**

**「回學校吧」 Mycroft說「照顧我的家人，可能繼續做我父親那種工作」**

**「然後跟他一樣查到有問題的帳被殺嗎?」Greg說**

**「我不會跟他一樣」 Mycroft看著Greg說「我比他小心，他把這當成普通的會計工作，我不是」**

**「你是第一個看出那些人都是我殺的，也有很誇張的情報蒐集能力」Greg說**

**「我很清楚他們的錢都用在什麼地方，五大家族沒有人花一大筆錢聘請刺客，所以這些人不是因為內鬥死的」 Mycroft說「我知道Rob Morg遲早會被殺，所以我才會在那裏等，然後你就出現了，我沒有想到會是一個只比我大三歲的Omega」**

**「你怎麼找到這些目標的?」Greg問，如果不是 Mycroft他的清單現在應該還有一半沒完成**

**「表面上負責接這些查帳委託的是我父親生前的會計事務所，他的老部屬頂替我作為現任負責人，畢竟我還是小孩不會受到信任，我們管帳自然會知道這些人的花費在哪地方，我再委託情報蒐集組織去調查就好了」 Mycroft說**

**「那事成之後就各走各的吧」Greg說**

**「啊?」 Mycroft猛的從手上的文件抬頭**

**「只要你不在我應該就能自己度過發情期，你還太小了」Greg說「而且你想過普通生活，我們本來就是兩個世界的人，和我待在一起只會讓我們雙方都很不方便而已」**

**「可是我們..」 Mycroft把後半句吞回去了，是他擅自標記Greg的，他沒資格剝奪Greg的自由**

**「反正你是個Alpha，你隨時可以找一個新的Omega，這是你們天生的特權」Greg說「如果有需要我會自己去找藥把我的結合解除的」**

**「……」 Mycroft沒有回答，只是看著年長的Omega不發一語**

**「你幹嘛這麼沮喪，盡可能標記越多Omega越好不就是你們Alpha的本能嗎，等你性別分化完成你就會知道你現在只是在鬧小孩子脾氣而已」Greg說**

**「你很討厭Alpha」 Mycroft說**

**「你見過Alpha對Omega都做了些什麼嗎?」Greg冷笑「我的家族8成以上的人都是Omega，我們從不嚮往外面的世界，除了危險和敵意外這個Alpha統治的世界什麼都無法提供給我們」**

**「不是所有Alpha都是那樣的」 Mycroft說**

**「七歲以後我們會被帶到那些地方」Greg收起一把刀開始清槍「那些黑市，還有各種噁心的場所，我們的親人會保護我們，讓我們認清外面的世界有多危險，你見過被販賣的那些Omega小孩嗎?被奴役當作生產工具在不同Alpha之間被轉手買賣，為了避免他們逃跑甚至會把他們弄啞弄瞎並打斷手腳，那些光是聞到氣味分辨出你的性別就不懷好意的普通人你見過嗎?被強制標記後只能被迫嫁給他們的攻擊者的Omega的下場你見過嗎?」他走向 Mycroft俯視著他「你運氣很好，在外面這種世界正好分化成了Alpha，不然你就是一個容易得手的目標而已」**

**「你也有Alpha家人啊」 Mycroft說**

**「那是家人，不一樣」Greg說「他們就算聞到自己姪子姪女發情的氣味也不會有任何反應，不像其他Alpha只會想盡辦法破壞一切只為了把發情的Omega占為己有」他一手托著 Mycroft的下巴逼他抬頭看自己**

**Mycroft感受到了真正的威脅，Omega威脅性的氣味包圍了他，他就和Greg說的一樣，即使他才分化而已，他擅自的佔有標記了Greg，他沒有被殺已經是萬幸**

**「別發出害怕的氣味，你標記我了，這種味道只會害我不舒服，如果你不是我的Alpha的話這種味道也許還會讓我接受你的投降」Greg放開 Mycroft說**

**這個話題後來沒有再被提起過，Greg用某種方式接受委託出去殺人回來後 Mycroft會聞到血腥味，分化後他的嗅覺變得很敏感，尤其是與Greg有關的氣味**

**「你殺了三個Alpha」 Mycroft在客廳工作抬頭看了身上乾乾淨淨卻散發著淡淡血腥味的Greg**

**「便宜了委託人，本來只收了一個人的錢，兩個保鑣是附贈的」Greg把那袋傭金丟給 Mycroft「給你處理，我要兩把新的藍波刀，一支新的玻璃切割刀還有一組新的開鎖工具」**

**「明天就給你」 Mycroft點頭看著Greg進到浴室去洗掉身上的氣味**

**Greg的味道是香甜的，他難以形容原本到底是什麼氣味，因為他經常帶著血腥味，有些可可和花香，他很想靠在Greg身上嗅聞他的味道，但那會讓Greg不高興，通常那樣聞他的人都會以斷氣收場**

**血腥味散去，但隨之而來的是香甜又濃郁的氣味，Greg發情了**

**「你怎麼是現在發情?」 Mycroft跑去浴室問「你說你的週期還要兩周才到」**

**「一定是因為標記的關係」突然陷入情潮中Greg跪在淋浴間裡腿間透明的潤滑液被熱水沖刷而使他的氣味散發的更快，他把熱水一下子轉到冷水那端這讓他打了個冷顫「出去，我要把血味洗掉」他把 Mycroft趕走**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mycroft回到自己的房間直到Greg關上房門的聲音傳來他才去浴室把那些沾過血的衣服處理掉，浴室裡都是發情的Omega的味道，他剛分化而且服用過抑制劑，這雖然會讓他有些興奮卻不會讓他真的發情或者產生慾望，因為這裡的味道還包含了Omega突然發現自己週期錯亂時發出的焦躁氣味**

**結實的大腿夾著他的腰，飽滿緊緻的臀部上下起伏吞吐著他的勃起，勻稱有致的腰部扭動著，因為生殖腔被進入而發出的呻吟聲還有那種令人昏頭的香甜氣味，他們上次共渡發情期的記憶突然湧現讓 Mycroft在快要睡著前猛的起身意識到相似的味道瀰漫在房間裡，Greg就在他床邊趴著**

**「你怎麼了?」 Mycroft開了床頭燈，Greg只穿了上衣趴在他的床沿跪坐在地上，臉色潮紅**

**「我需要解決這個」Greg握著自己的勃起「可是沒有你的味道我幾乎射不出來，我本來不會這樣的」他眼裡泛著水光臉上充滿著委屈和不滿， Mycroft看得出來在這之前他在床上翻來覆去好一段時間，衣服和頭髮都亂了**

**「我幫你吧」 Mycroft伸手要拉Greg起來但被揮開了**

**「不准碰我!」Greg說**

**「只要沒有被插入你的發情就會和平常一樣結束對吧」 Mycroft說「我不會那樣做的，我保證」**

**「你能保證什麼?除了無法讓我滿足外」Greg因為發情的不適與挫折而變得帶刺**

**「…」 Mycroft嘆氣起身去拉開抽屜拿出一瓶鼻噴劑「這是阻斷劑，是醫生在用的，噴了以後8小時內會變得和Beta一樣無法聞到信息素也不會受到影響，我已經在吃抑制劑了，這樣無論如何我都不會被你影響了」他把噴劑給Greg看過以後在Greg同意下使用了，這感覺很像他剛認識Greg那時候，他聞得到Greg一部分的氣味卻不會聞到信息素**

**Greg脫了被汗浸濕的上衣爬上 Mycroft的床用沾了 Mycroft氣味的棉被和床單把自己包住， Mycroft坐在他旁邊看著Greg翻來覆去都無法安穩入睡的模樣非常愧疚，在他們結合前Greg的發情期就和平常一樣，他還能在家裡玩飛刀呢，但現在卻因為從結合起就沒被滿足過的需求而受到熱潮折磨**

**Mycroft最後掀開被子讓Greg靠著冰涼的牆面坐著**

**「我沒有做過這個但這顯然是你需要的」 Mycroft握住了Greg勃起發紅的性器套弄，因為性別上的差異即使Greg已經性成熟了勃起的大小也只和男性Beta差不多， Mycroft都比他大**

**「嗚嗯…」Greg皺著眉讓 Mycroft生疏的手套弄他，濕熱的口腔包覆了他的勃起時他驚訝的張開眼看 Mycroft「你在幹什...」**

**「這樣你會比較舒服對吧」 Mycroft把Omega的性器從口中吐出舔舐著前端不停冒出的半透明液體，男性Omega雖然也會射精但這些液體和他們分泌的潤滑液比較接近，完全沒有精子而顏色上也會是稍微帶著白色的半透明**

**「哈啊..啊啊..」被吞吐帶來的陌生快感讓Greg仰頭呻吟， Mycroft小心的不讓牙齒碰到敏感的性器，用舌尖掃過頂部或戳刺那處冒著黏稠液體的小孔都讓他的Omega扭動身體要求更多**

**Greg忍不住跪起身往 Mycroft喉嚨頂弄，這讓少年Alpha感到有些不適但他忍了下來讓Omega抓著他操他的嘴，Greg發出了嗚咽和呻吟混合的聲音射在他嘴裡，後穴流出的潤滑液把床單弄濕一大片，Omega的精液混合著唾液從 Mycroft嘴角溢出，Greg才想到要放開 Mycroft**

**Mycroft用手擦了嘴看著Greg原本不健康的潮紅膚色減退而眼神中也恢復了更多思考能力，陰莖軟下垂在腿間仍有些發紅，在他來找 Mycroft前自己應該嘗試了很久**

**「你喜歡這樣嗎?」 Mycroft說「呃…或者你接受這種做法嗎?」**

**「過來」Greg拉過 Mycroft親吻他， Mycroft嘴裡還都是他的味道，Greg緊抱著他不放呼吸著他身上的氣味**

**Mycroft後來才知道大多數的Alpha極度排斥為Omega做口活甚至不願意碰他們的陰莖，因為那”有損自尊”，他並不在意這些，事實上他覺得這很奇怪，能讓自己的Omega感到舒服快樂有什麼不好?**

**他盡可能地幫Greg減輕發情的熱潮帶來的不適，暫時聞不到信息素但 Mycroft很肯定如果他沒有用抑制劑他已經失去理智了，Greg發情時對肢體接觸的需求會直線飆升，他無時無刻都想要靠在 Mycroft身邊**

**Greg的發情期在三天後結束，那種發情後的噁心感也減輕了**

**「如果你長大後也這麼有自制力的話會是個不錯的Alpha」Greg發情結束後痛快地沖了個澡正在擦頭髮**

**「你和你的Alpha家人相處是什麼樣的?」 Mycroft問「就是…好奇，我的父親是Beta」**

**「你父親居然是Beta?」Greg皺眉「那挺少見的，很少有人願意讓自己的Omega子女嫁給Beta，嫁給Alpha能換到的利益通常更多」**

**「他們是從小就認識了，而且我父親不比那些Alpha同行差」 Mycroft說**

**「我家有四個Alpha，我伯父Frank.我表姊Beth.我阿姨Anna還有我的弟弟Ethen」Greg說到弟弟眼神中充滿哀傷「Ethen才剛分化而已，他還那麼小…」**

**「我很抱歉」 Mycroft說**

**「血緣接近的Alpha不會被Omega親人的信息素影響，所以就算我們發情了他們也不會怎樣，通常他們會跟我們搭檔執行任務，有些地方沒有Alpha監護人的話Omega進不去，他們也負責和外面的人交流接受委託，Frank很好玩，他會帶玩具和書本給我們當禮物，但偷偷帶我們出去玩後總會受罰，因為他太散漫了有把我的表哥搞丟過，那之後他就被禁止獨自帶我們出去了」Greg說「Beth很溫柔強壯，他會照顧我們，Anna也是，Ethen剛分化很沮喪，他想和我一樣分化成Omega」**

**「你的家人都姓Lestrade?」 Mycroft問**

**「那不是廢話嗎」Greg說**

**「所以你家是徹底的母系家族?」 Mycroft問「我以為這早就消失了」**

**「孩子是我們生的當然是跟我們姓，而且別的地方也有母系家族，是歐洲少見而已，只要沒有被標記就不用擔心配偶的問題」Greg說「三天後的計畫安排的如何?」**

**「都安排好了，Barr的車停在停車塔，他那天深夜才會回家，我們快速行事就能解決，他加夜班的時候保鑣只會帶一個男性Beta，而那個人這幾天妻子生產請假了」 Mycroft說**

**「Frank呢?」Greg問**

**「他很低調，那一次拍到他們似乎是因為Barr和Reese家族的人碰面請他擔任保鑣，他也用多個假名活動」 Mycroft說**

**「話說殺了你父親的人後來我殺掉了沒?」Greg問「這是你的目的不是嗎?」**

**「他已經死了」 Mycroft說「具體是哪一個就不提了，你確實的把他幹掉了」**

**那是個謊言，Greg幾年後才發現射殺 Mycroft婦親的人並不是Morg的高層，而是其中一人的司機，從座車裡取得了Morg家第四把手的特製槍把發現他私吞贓款的Ronan Holmes槍殺了，那個司機的手背上的疤痕和刺青成了 Mycroft辨認的特徵，而重新調查父親生前經手的帳目他也確認了目標，並默默的把這個人從Greg的清單人物周遭移除，他太低階不會插手屠殺Lestrade家這種大案， Mycroft給他栽贓了一起非法持槍案讓他進去坐了五年牢，這個人因此逃過了五大家族內鬥的血洗活了下來，然後在出獄後馬上被19歲的 Mycroft派出的人帶走，這個Alpha死的多慘生前經歷過什麼非人待遇Greg一點都不在乎，但他知道這會是 Mycroft親自動手除去的人中最後悔自己出生過的一個**

**計劃如他們安排的進行，Barr被Greg迅雷不及掩耳的扭斷了脖子，一滴血都沒流，這樣他被發現的會更慢，Greg在下場留下預備好的Reese家族會使用的警告圖樣，在牆上噴漆的大大的R.s後和 Mycroft在約好的另一個停車塔頂樓會合**

**「Uncle Frank!」Greg在昏暗的停車塔頂見到了熟悉的身影忍不住開心的跑向他，但在離他幾步的距離停下，他聞到 Mycroft的氣味**

**「Greg離他遠一..啊!」 Mycroft倒在Frank腳邊被強大的成年Alpha踩在腳下，臉和脖子跟手上都有打鬥造成的瘀青和血跡，Frank用力的踩在尚未成年的Alpha胸口讓他無法繼續說話**

**「他是我的同伴不用殺他」Greg說「見到你真是太好了Uncle Frank…Frank?」他的伯父看起來不大對勁「Uncle Frank，你可以放開他」**

**「過來」Frank向Greg招手， Mycroft看著Greg走向高大的黑髮Alpha想要發聲阻止可是他幾乎無法呼吸，Frank受過和Greg一樣的訓練，他刻意讓他的胸腔無法擴張進而阻斷他的呼吸**

**「你會弄死他的，Frank」Greg走向自己的伯父任著比他高上許多的Alpha嗅聞自己的味道**

**「你被標記了」Frank按著Greg的頭讓他抬頭仰望自己**

**「我可以用藥把這去掉，放開他吧，把他弄死對我們沒好處」Greg試著微笑**

**「只有你活下來了嗎?」Frank問**

**「只有我們」Greg伸手抓著Frank黑色的風衣本想給他一個擁抱可是有什麼讓他本能地沒有靠得太近「知道你還活著我好開…」腹部那一拳重擊打斷了他的話，Greg不敢置信地看著自己的伯父**

**「只有你就好，我還以為Finn也活下來了」Frank終於把腳從 Mycroft胸口移開**

**「爸爸他和其他人也…你為什麼說”只有我就好”?」Greg往後退，整個頂樓被Frank的信息素壟罩，令人窒息的.充滿壓迫感的Alpha氣味，帶著樟腦和鐵鏽的味道逼向Greg，真正強大的Alpha的典型就是像他這樣，天生的高大.強壯.充滿侵略性，一切 Mycroft不是的模樣**

**「你身上的味道是那個小鬼吧」Frank笑著掐住了Greg的脖子「他聞得到我的信息素所以不是Beta，你讓一個剛分化的Alpha標記自己?」**

**「我不會拋棄我的家人的，他只是一個小孩，我可以離開他和你回家…」Greg被按在停車場的柱子上，來自親人的威脅性氣味而且還是應該保護他的Alpha的殺意讓他不知所措甚至無比恐懼「Frank你做了什麼…」他睜大了眼看著自己的伯父，Frank和Greg的父親長得很像，但他現在完全沒有那個幽默親人的伯父的模樣，反而充滿著殺意**

**「他背叛了你的家人」 Mycroft趴在地上掙扎著要起來，被Frank攻擊時他的肋骨肯定斷了一大半，他的視線也很模糊，可能是腦震盪了**

**「他是我的伯父他不可能會背叛我們…」Greg看著Frank卻越來越小聲「你沒有背叛我們，對吧?」**

**Greg被重重的摔在地上，就在 Mycroft幾公尺外，Frank身為成年的Alpha他的蠻力就足以制服他們兩人，而且他還受過和Greg相同的訓練，更不利的是他對Greg的氣味徹底免疫，即使是頻死Omega散發的屈服氣味也不會讓他停手**

**「你這個小鬼居然活下來了，他媽的不愧是Finn的兒子就是這麼難搞」Frank重重的踢了Greg好幾腳，Greg除了第一腳直接踢中了他的肚子外都用手腳擋下了「不過就是Omega母狗而已為什麼這麼煩人啊!」他踩著Greg的頭讓趴在地上的他額頭撞在水泥地面上開始流血**

**「你出賣了我們..」Greg緊咬著牙擠出這句話「你居然出賣自己的家人!」**

**「家人家人家人的煩死了!」Frank踢翻了Greg，他在地上滾了幾圈本要站起來但熟知家族訓練的Frank搶先一步踢翻了他當作支撐點的手讓Greg摔在地上，Greg抱著肚子擋下衝著他腹部的一腳但卻聽見了手骨斷裂的聲音**

**「你為什麼要出賣我們」Greg的聲音堅定的怒吼「為什麼!!」**

**「因為我受夠了你們這些Omega，不過就是一群母狗而已卻對我頤指氣使，區區的Omega憑什麼在我之上!」他拿出一把小刀**

**「你不受到家族信任是你的品行問題!是你工作散漫!和你是Alpha一點關係都沒有!」Greg憤怒的吼「是父親一直為你求情!你跟那些外面的人學壞了你這個叛徒!」**

**「外面的人又怎樣!Alpha天生就比Omega強壯!我們理所當然該控制這一切!你們這些Omega憑什麼站在我之上!」Frank對著Greg吼**

**「就憑我們永遠不會背叛親人!」Greg吼了回去「你這個叛徒!」**

**「他媽的要不是你們有這該死的體質我真想把你們送給Reese家的人販給賣了!」Frank拿小刀就要往Greg身上刺**

**「住手!!」 Mycroft勉強站起來用預藏防身的槍指著Frank**

**「你以為你在幹什麼啊小弱雞」Frank大笑**

**「我會開槍，無論他說什麼都一樣，我會把你給殺了!」 Mycroft威脅，即使他的視線已經相當模糊**

**「你以為他是什麼單純可愛的小死亡天使嗎?」Frank大笑走向 Mycroft，一把飛刀一瞬間將他手中的槍擊落，他抓住 Mycroft的脖子逼他看向Greg「你知道那個小雜種怎麼來的嗎?我那母狗弟弟和我們家都是怎麼生下這些小仔子的你知道嗎?」**

**Greg的手骨斷了但他依然抱著的是自己的腹部，眼睛裡依然閃著憤怒的火光直直瞪著背叛了家人的Frank，鮮紅的血液從他額頭的傷口流入眼睛也沒讓他眨眼**

**「你長得不高也不強壯也沒特別好看而且還剛分化，我猜你大概很聰明?嗯?」Frank抓著 Mycroft的後頸矮著身子說「你知道Lestrade家怎麼運作的嗎?這些Omega會用氣味迷惑Alpha然後把他們殺了，如果想要生出他這樣的小雜種就去挑選個Beta，喔對，他們特別喜歡找Beta，因為和Beta上床後他們不用擔心標記也不會迷上那種快感，明明就是一群母狗還自以為聖潔，你知道Greg的另一個父親是誰嗎?我也不知道，因為我那個沒節操的老弟只說他在出任務時看上了一個還算順眼而且聰明的Beta醫生就和他鬼混了一個月，然後肚子裡懷著那個小雜種回來，一家子還要為他高興，他那堆孩子都這樣來的而且都是和不同人生的，真是一群欠操的賤貨不是嗎?」**

**「你也是同一個家族的人」 Mycroft說**

**「我可是Alpha!我們家可沒幾個Alpha，只有我知道我們多有價值!其他人都只是傻傻的給這群母狗當奴隸」Frank冷笑**

**「你以為他真的關心你嗎?」Frank放開 Mycroft說「看看他，連自己的頭都不保護」他走到Greg身旁踩在自己的外甥頭上「就只顧著保護自己的肚子!」他重踢Greg的腹部但都被擋下「你以為他找你幹什麼?」他轉頭看正試圖拉開她的 Mycroft並把他推倒在地**

**「是我找他合作的」 Mycroft仰視著高大充滿壓迫感的Alpha**

**「我是說交配」Frank說「你以為他喜歡你嗎?這只是他的第二本能而已!」**

**Mycroft看著倒在地上奄奄一息的Greg，對方顯然完全失去了逃跑能力**

**「在遭遇家族人口急遽減少的狀況下他們會找上Alpha，盡可能的生下更多小孩來恢復人數」Frank咧著牙對 Mycroft冷笑「你只是個方便的種源罷了，我猜猜他怎麼跟你說的，喔，你剛分化不可能讓他懷孕嗎?」**

**Frank看著 Mycroft的表情冷笑，Frank和Greg長得很像但比Greg高很多，但那張極度相似的臉孔冷血又殘暴的神情讓 Mycroft寒毛直豎**

**「看來我說對了」Frank說「我們家的Omega，很不幸的偏偏很能生，剛分化的Alpha幾乎不可能讓人懷孕但通常Beta也幾乎不可能讓Omega懷孕，然而我弟弟可是生了一狗票的孩子，全都是和Beta共度一次發情期就得到的結果」**

**「Greg他…」 Mycroft發現他自己正在發抖，他太弱小了，他媽的弱到連自己的Omega都保護不了**

**「呵，他肚子裡有啥現在也沒了，你不用謝我，就算他懷孕了也只會帶著你的小孩消失而已，就和他那下賤的父親一樣」Frank拿出第二把刀「現在就讓這該死的血脈斷絕吧」他走到Greg身旁蹲下把刀抵在他脖子上「抱歉啦，我本來希望你和你父親一樣乾脆的被打成蜂窩的」**

**「我會殺了你」Greg說「無論要多久，我會親手殺了你」**

**「死鴨子嘴硬這點也和你父親很像」Frank笑「你真該看看他死前的表情，瞪著我說”Frank我要宰了你”的模樣真是好笑」**

**Frank的笑容突然收斂了，雷射光的紅點聚集在他身上**

**「放開他我就放你一條生路」 Mycroft手上拿著手機「8個狙擊手，全都瞄準你，如果我或Greg死了他們就會保證把你打成蜂窩，抓我當人質也沒用，我的命令是只要你沒有獨自離開就不計代價殺掉你」**

**「你這傢伙」Frank發出低吼**

**「給我滾!」 Mycroft散發的Alpha戰鬥氣味並不強可是也不容忽略，Frank哼了一聲走向樓梯間**

**「如果你還算聰明就別和那個雜種生孩子」Frank說**

**「滾!」 Mycroft吼**

**Frank冷笑著離開了，Greg失去意識前聽見救護車的聲音傳來**

**「你醒啦」Beta女護士看著Greg有些心疼的問「感覺還好嗎?」**

**「我在哪」Greg問**

**「Hooper私人醫院，和你一起的男孩狀況比你好，但他斷了四根肋骨還有腦震盪正在照X光」護士說**

**「我的傷勢怎樣?」Greg問**

**「牙齒割破了口腔.嚴重腦震盪.肋骨斷了五根，左手骨折，你的肝臟有輕微內出血但可以自己痊癒」護士說「真是倒楣啊，居然遇到抓狂的Alpha隨機攻擊人」**

**「是啊」Greg說，這大概是 Mycroft對醫院用的假故事**

**「你的發情期是什麼時候?」護士問**

**「這個月剛過」Greg停頓了一下補充「我是每個月發情的」**

**「你可以和醫師商量使用抑制劑，不然你這種傷勢可不能遇到發情期啊」護士說**

**「我自己會處理」Greg打發了護士，躺在床上休息**

**他聞到 Mycroft的味道張開眼睛， Mycroft的左眼眼白裡有些血塊，他也傷的不輕，他就在自己隔壁床**

**「你從一開始就懷疑Frank了」Greg說**

**「因為照你說的來看你的家庭極度隱密，那五大家族到底怎麼找上門的就很有問題了」 Mycroft說**

**「狙擊手哪來的」Greg問**

**「根本沒有狙擊手，我在那個地點附近的大樓上裝上了紅外線雷射筆和遙控設備，我只是一直沒機會碰我的手機，如果他真的要殺我們我一點辦法都沒有」 Mycroft說**

**「哈，你擺了Frank一道」Greg說**

**「你的傷還好嗎」 Mycroft問**

**「可以應付」Greg說「這是私人醫院，只接少數客戶的對吧」**

**「家母的朋友開的，一對Beta夫婦經營的，他們的女兒經常和我弟弟一起玩」 Mycroft說「所以我們兩個才能這樣共用一間病房」**

**一陣安靜後Greg先開口了**

**「如果你很在意Frank說的話，你可以問我」Greg說**

**「他是個瘋子」 Mycroft說**

**「但他說的是實話」Greg說「不過我沒有懷孕你放心」**

**「你確定?」 Mycroft問**

**「我這個月的發情提早是因為我吃避孕藥」Greg說「那擾亂了我的內分泌系統，在我上次發情後我就吃藥了」**

**「喔」 Mycroft鬆了一口氣「還好，不然現在一定…」**

**「他刻意的」Greg說「他想攻擊的是我的子宮，他很清楚對我們家的人來說這打擊會多大，而且被他直接踢中的話內出血死亡只是時間問題而已」**

**「你為什麼讓我標記你」 Mycroft問「如果你只是想要度過發情期或者想要小孩為什麼是我?」**

**「……發情很不舒服，很難受」Greg說「在家裡如果有沒出任務或者還不能控制的Omega發情我們會去陪伴他們，抱抱他們.陪他們一起度過最不舒服的那段時間，…….我可能是太想念親密感了」他垂著眼「我也想過我該生小孩這件事，但Frank還活著還有你…，我讓你標記我的時候我其實在想也許我能選擇普通的生活，但等我冷靜下來就想通了，你不該和我過一樣的日子，我是在黑暗裡生活的人，而你只是在陰影邊緣打轉只為了報仇的小孩，我該去找Frank一起想辦法把家族重組起來，我完全沒想到他就是那個把我們出賣給五大家族的人」他摀著臉「為什麼我會沒有發現這點呢…」**

**「我猜是因為你的家人之間有很深的信任」 Mycroft說「你們從小就完全信賴彼此，是他辜負了你們的信任」**

**「抱歉讓你捲入我的家務事裡」Greg哭了「只剩下我了…」**

**Mycroft下床過去坐在Greg病床上抱著他，安撫性的Alpha氣味包圍著他，這是 Mycroft第一次覺得他能夠為Greg做點什麼**

**「和我回我家養傷好嗎?」 Mycroft在Greg平靜下來後說「離開倫敦，等你傷好了我不會阻止你去任何地方」**

**「Frank說的都是真的」Greg說「我們就是這樣的家族」**

**「只是養傷而已，我不會要求你留下」 Mycroft說「你打算去追殺他對吧」**

**「無論是天涯海角還是地獄深淵」Greg咬牙切齒的說「我一定會去殺了他」**

**「先和我一起在鄉間養傷吧，這樣對我們都最安全」 Mycroft說「而且我需要回去照顧我的家人，我弟弟 Sherlock會很喜歡你的，我母親也是」**

**「…你有什麼要求嗎?」Greg問「就當作是一個人情，我不能白白接受你的照顧」**

**「暫時不要解除標記」 Mycroft說「給我幾年，我會成為配得上你的Alpha」他抱著Greg讓他靠在自己身上「拜託你」**

**「在殺了Frank前還有在有辦法安全的養育孩子前我不會生育，我也不接受被任何人限制我的自由，我要做什麼是我的事，你無權過問」Greg說「你能接受嗎」**

**「可以，我們也還需要時間」 Mycroft說「我們還太年輕了」**

**「其實我父親生下我姊姊時就和我差不多大」Greg說「但我的家族不在了」失去了安全的棲身之處，他自顧不暇**

**「我向你保證」 Mycroft說「我會成為適合你的Alpha的」**

**「我會拭目以待的」Greg說**

**他帶Greg回老家養傷時他母親只用了兩秒就意識到Greg是誰了**

**「 Mycroft你是Alpha」Mrs.Holmes說「你分化了卻沒想到要說一聲?」還處在震驚中的Mrs.Holmes說**

**「抱歉，發生了很多事」 Mycroft說**

**「你好，上次見面已經是很久之前了吧」Greg向Mrs.Holmes點頭，他身上有 Mycroft的氣味，而Mrs.Holmes聞得出來這個少年是已經被標記的，而且標記他的正是自己的長子**

**「我們會在這裡待上一陣子」 Mycroft說「我會負責照顧家裡的」他把一個信封交給母親「我會做得比爸更好」**

**Greg照 Mycroft的指示找到了準備給他的房間，和 Mycroft的房間是互通的，Mrs.Holmes和 Mycroft去書房談話了，晚餐時母子倆顯然已經達成了結論， Mycroft是一家之主了**

**Greg和 Sherlock幾乎是一拍即合，本來就喜歡孩子而且照顧過眾多弟妹/表弟妹的Omega對小小軟軟的孩子愛不釋手，而且受過殺手訓練的Greg即使身負重傷也能應付精力過剩的小男孩，他把丟飛刀那一套用在丟球上就夠 Sherlock狂奔一下午了**

**Greg傷勢好些後去重新安葬了家人，他必須按照程序向當初負責的法醫指認每一個人，除了那具假Frank的屍體外他都只看了一眼照片就知道是誰，即使許多人已因為槍傷面目全非**

**「你在看那個刺青嗎」Greg問， Mycroft的目光被其中一張法醫的照片吸引**

**「那很…獨特，我沒見過這種圖案」 Mycroft說，那是刺在下腹部的圖騰，而且是白色的刺青非常罕見，白色刺青比起黑色的更難刺上去所以需要反覆的刺青才能紋上去**

**那個圖騰的形狀就像是簡化後的羊頭，但羊角的部分化成了柔美的曲線自成一圈，倒三角形的部分中間有個對稱的倒水滴型，而倒三角形朝下的尖端是一個水滴，不只是這個刺青的顏色很特殊，這個圖案的設計也很特別，就像某種原始部落的圖騰一樣**

**「那是族長的刺青」Greg說「家族的領導者都會刺上一個，手工刺的而且不用麻醉，是成為族長很重要的一個過程，光是要刺好就需要很多時間，而且看我父親當時的表情，那挺痛的」**

**「羊對你們有什麼特殊意義嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「真不敢相信你居然看不出來」Greg搖頭拿起那張照片放在自己下腹部， Mycroft才恍然大悟「這不是羊，是Omega身分的證明」那是一個圖騰化的子宮圖型「雖然男女Omega的構造有些不同但大致上形狀是類似的，當上族長的人會把這個刺在身上，他或她出任務的次數也會減少」**

**「因為這很明顯?」 Mycroft問**

**「那也是個原因，還有就是通常族長是家裡生下最多小孩的那個Omega，當然也要很有能力才行，要是半個家族的父親或者母親死了會有很多人受到影響所以生了越多孩子的人出任務的次數會越少」Greg說「這是我父親的照片」**

**「原來你父親是族長…」 Mycroft這時候大約知道了Lestrade家是照著自己的規則運行的母系家庭外也是有著族長制度的，但真正決策的會是最年長的幾個Omega和族長，Alpha是輔佐他們的成員，相對的Alpha的責任也更少**

**「本來下一個應該會是我」Greg放下照片「因為我是我這一輩裡最優秀的，我和父親本來已經在討論我什麼時候要有自己的孩子了，原本我很期待的….但Frank把這一切都毀了」**

**法醫回來了，他把遷葬文件給他們，事情過了那麼久大部分的遺體已經只剩骨骸了，要分辨誰是誰有些難度，法醫建議他直接把全家人葬在一起比較好**

**Greg沒有理會法醫的建議，他們自己找了人把木挖開，公家提供的便宜的棺木裡的遺體都已經剩下骨骸了，因為沒有做過防腐處理才會這麼快就只剩白骨**

**「這個是Ella」Greg撿起一個小孩的腿骨看了一會說「他爬樹跌斷過小腿」**

**「這個是Anna，那個是Beth，女Alpha的骨盆一看就知道了」**

**「這是Ethen」Greg站在小小的男孩骨骸前停頓許久，這是他最疼愛的弟弟「他的臼齒死前才掉沒多久，都還沒長好」**

**他一具一具的指認出了所有人，來到最後一個棺材前他已經知道剩下的是誰卻不敢打開棺材**

**Mycroft走過去握住Greg冰冷的手，Greg做好了心理準備去撬開了棺材，裡面有一具成年Omega男性的骨骸，在他的骨盆那還有一些無法辨認的小骨片，Greg終於無法忍受轉過身抱著 Mycroft哭了起來， Mycroft指示工人把最後一具遺體也收拾好，那是Greg的父親和從未有機會出生的弟弟或妹妹**

**Greg給出了所有人的名字，他的親人有了自己姓名的墓碑重新被安葬好，曾經的Lestrade家族的宅邸已經空無一人，Greg回去了一趟，帶走了一些有紀念價值的物品和照片， Mycroft不得不驚嘆這個宅邸的隱密性，但同時這裡充斥著被突然暫停的生命的軌跡，小孩的玩具還在地上，血跡沒有被清理過，犯罪現場的封條也都還在，槍打出的子彈孔也清晰可見**

**Greg回家那晚站在門口看到的一定是一片血海，親人的屍體倒在各處， Mycroft注意到一個很小的人形被用犯罪現場用的膠帶標出來，那大小可能不過三歲而已，這個孩子死的時候躲在門後面，被槍殺後他的血從門後流出，他沾血的泰迪熊還留在現場**

**最後Greg放了一把火，曾經的殺手家族最後存在過的證明也跟著灰飛煙滅了，Greg帶走的包含了一張全家福，Greg讓 Mycroft看了那張照片，Greg的父親是個相當英俊漂亮的Omega，有深棕色的頭髮和淺藍色的溫柔大眼睛，長相和Greg幾乎一模一樣，手上抱著一個拿著熊寶寶的小孩，衣服底下腹部的隆起顯示他正處在孕期，那個熊寶寶 Mycroft在Lestrade宅邸見過，染滿鮮血落在小主人喪命的角落，這個26人的家族裡有8人都是由Finn Lestrade所生的兒女，若不是遭受滅門之災這個家族會持續增大，Greg說他們想要擴大家族規模，他們一直都有這個打算，住得更偏遠些，找個有大片草地的鄉間，讓一群孩子自由自在的奔跑嬉戲，但他們錯估了局勢，五大家族的停火並不表示他們任務的減少，而是他們成為了五大家族的共同目標，Greg花了很多時間告訴 Mycroft他的家人的事情，他拿著相框的力道之大，他的拇指壓碎了相框的玻璃刺傷了自己， Mycroft取走了相框避免鮮血染上相片，他抱著Greg直到他推開自己回到房間去，哀悼中的Omega氣味濃到讓在一樓的夏洛克都受到影響跑上樓來想知道這種讓他也感到不安的氣味從何而來**

**「夏洛克，去睡覺」 Mycroft抱起趴在門縫窺看的幼兒但卻讓小孩鬧起了脾氣哭鬧，Greg開門出來抱走了夏洛克安撫，從父親過世後夏洛克的情緒就不穩定，但他不知道為什麼就是願意讓Greg抱，只用一隻手都能把夏洛克抱得穩穩的，那晚夏洛克留在Greg房間一起睡，對於喜愛孩子.懷念親人的Greg來說夏洛克是個很好的替代品，他死去的妹妹就和夏洛克差不多大**

**半年後Greg的傷徹底好了便收拾了自己的東西，他和 Mycroft說好了**

**「保持聯絡」 Mycroft對Greg說「隨時有任何需要我都會支援」他把一套新的特製刀給了Greg「情報會直接送到你的手上」**

**「謝謝」Greg吻了他的Alpha把刀收拾好離開**

\------------------------------------------------------------

找到最類似我想的Lestrade家族長紋的是類似這種模樣的刺青


	4. Chapter 4

**Greg離開後過了一年， Mycroft和他的事務所在黑白兩道都有大量的客戶，查帳的工作讓 Mycroft掌握了整座城市裡黑白金流的方向，他從中獲利是輕而易舉，他讓別人代替自己出面，所有代表他出面的人都會拿一把黑傘，Mr.Rain的事務所的別稱不脛而走**

**五大家族殘存的勢力依然像是枯死的藤蔓纏著這座城市，檢方認為被殺的檢察官都是為黑幫派的殺手所害，而黑幫之間相互猜忌，昔日的合作和”議會”早已名存實亡**

**Greg在一年半後回來了，打電話把他叫到飯店去要求立刻見面， Mycroft二話不說立刻赴約了，櫃台核對了身分後把鑰匙給他，他開門就聞到了他的Omega發情的味道**

**「你長高不少」Greg沖過冷水澡降低體溫但他看起來還是像發了高燒一樣紅，他眼神有些迷離但還是好好的看了 Mycroft**

**「你怎麼了? 」 Mycroft問，他雖然有服用普通的抑制劑但要是一直處在高濃度的Omega信息素下他還是會發情的，如果Greg不想和他做的話這會變得很麻煩，他手上沒有強效的抑制劑或者阻斷噴劑**

**「和你結合還是影響了我的生理運作」Greg一絲不掛著坐在床上因為升高的體溫而難受「起初就和平時一樣，但這幾個月來我越來越難在發情時控制自己，而且發情的時間也變長了，我必須回來找你」他靠過去抱住站在床尾的 Mycroft嗅聞他的氣味「你幾歲了?17了吧」Greg說**

**「下個月17」 Mycroft把傘丟在地上「我吃的抑制劑不夠強，你會讓我發情的」**

**「去把自己沖乾淨」Greg說「抑制劑用不著，但你等下給我把床頭的避孕藥吃了」**

**那才算是一次真正的結合， Mycroft起初還因為抑制劑的關係還保有自己的理智，但同樣渴望自己伴侶的兩人的思考能力在肉體接觸的那一刻起就灰飛煙滅， Mycroft把Greg按趴在床上毫不客氣的貫穿了他，生殖腔被侵入搗弄的痛苦讓Greg哭喊了出來， Mycroft啃吻著顫抖的Omega的後頸，用自己的氣味標記他，嗅著Omega甜美的味道，一股熱流直往下腹去，牙齒陷入後頸的皮肉中幾乎要咬出血來，但一陣直沖鼻腔的強烈Omega氣味提醒了他，這已經是他的Omega了，他已經標記他了，他舔了被他咬傷的部位聞著他的頭髮並親吻他**

**Greg一隻手抱著肚子無意義的哭喊著， Mycroft抓緊了他的腰開始無情的粗暴的進出他尚未適應的身體，Greg想要掙脫或者閃躲都是徒勞，他趴在床上讓枕頭把自己的哭喊悶回去，逐漸的痠麻的快感取代了最初的疼痛，一股陌生的熱流在腹中蔓延著，一種飄飄然的感覺帶走了他的思考能力，他只想要迎合自己的本能接受Alpha的侵入，淫靡的水聲和Alpha的低吼與他自己發出的呻吟是他唯一能聽清的聲音，漸漸的一點疼痛都感受不到了，只剩下歡愉的快感，他不自覺的往後靠迎合 Mycroft的抽插，後穴一抽一抽的收縮著吸緊了入侵的性器，Greg幾乎是燙人的體溫讓 Mycroft抱緊他時顯得更加冰涼，這讓因為熱潮而難受的Omega往自己Alpha身上靠希望讓自己更舒服些， Mycroft在他身上留下許多咬痕，都不至於流血但卻會留下明顯的痕跡，標記和宣示佔有的意味非常明顯**

**當結在體內撐開Greg徹底的失去了自我，Omega熱潮的信息素在房間裡大爆發，他弓起身被 Mycroft壓了回去，結深深的埋進了他體內，而且在接下來半小時甚至更久的時間內他們無法被分開， Mycroft依然小幅度的抽送著，結在體內移動帶來的痛和快感是相對的，而現在Greg感受不到疼痛哭喊著.眼前是一片空白，他貼在床單上的陰莖前端射出半透明的液體在本就被潤滑液弄得一蹋糊塗的床上增添了另一片溼痕，聞到自己Omega射精的氣味讓 Mycroft忍不住咬了他們原先結合的咬痕，他在那周圍輕嚙，成結後Alpha會變得安定，開始變得溫和，照顧著接下來半個多小時內無法和自己分開的伴侶，安撫性的Alpha氣味開始瀰漫在房間內，從短暫被高潮佔據理智的空白中恢復的Greg還是感受不到疼痛，而結完全撐開 Mycroft也無法像先前那樣微微抽送就讓他的Omega失去理智**

**Greg趴在床上喘著氣，不時因為腹部越來越強烈的異樣感而悶哼，他感覺到輕微的脹痛，痛的部分還好，但主要就是脹，那讓他有些不舒服，沒生育過的Omega生殖腔比較小很容易因為Alpha發情時大量產生的精液注入而感到脹痛，他也只是學過這些知識而已，他的親人都是與Beta生育後代，實際上和Alpha結合是什麼樣的他只有模糊的概念而已**

**Mycroft的胸膛貼在他背上，兩個人呼吸漸漸平緩甚至像是同步了一樣，共享一個頻率和體溫帶來了一種莫名的平靜，貼在他身上的 Mycroft心跳變得很明顯，他的Alpha很貼心的支撐了自己的重量，他沒有直接壓在Greg身上，他的手撐在床上但依然提供了他的Omega需要的肢體接觸和親密感， Mycroft不時會親吻他.與他耳鬢廝磨，直到射精結束結才會漸漸消退， Mycroft很小心的退出，無法被容納留在體內的精液因此跟著流出，在Greg翻身時流到了床上，他也發現了這點，抓著 Mycroft跪在床上想避免把已經不成樣的床弄得更糟，但只是讓混合了潤滑液的精液順著大腿流下在膝蓋和床墊上沾得到處都是**

**「老天，這簡直一團亂」Greg試圖抹掉自己腿上的混合體液阻止他們繼續毀掉床單，但那除了讓他自己的手上都是這些東西外半點用都沒有**

**「這種等級的飯店會提供發情期的客人客房服務的」 Mycroft親吻著Greg抱著他帶他一起躺下，享受第一波熱潮退去後Alpha與Omega之間的親暱**

**「我很想你」 Mycroft抱著自己的Omega用自己的氣味包圍他**

**「我大概也是」Greg說，他成長的環境並沒有一個真正的對照可以讓他曉得他是真的想念他的Alpha還是他的本能逼迫他需要回到這個人身邊，他所熟悉的最接近愛的感情都是親情，但如果是 Mycroft的話他能接受這個Alpha，換做其他人他會想把對方脖子扭斷這點他是知道的**

**「這一年多來你過得如何」 Mycroft問**

**「老樣子，追查Frank的下落，殺殺人接一些案子」Greg摸著 Mycroft的胸膛，他長高也變壯了，Alpha分化後這些變化是很自然的，如果只是蠻力的話他可能已經贏不過 Mycroft了，他靠在 Mycroft身上聞他的味道「你呢?」**

**「會計的工作很容易，也很安全，和一些黑市的勢力合作得很不錯，之前黑幫內鬥那段時間已經把既存的殺手組織都搞垮了，我集合了一些有能力的散戶讓他們為我工作，當然是在別的名字下幹活，Mr.Rain的會計事務所還是一個很安全的招牌的」 Mycroft摸著Greg的身體摸到了幾處新的疤痕，刀或者撕裂傷留下的都有，但都已經癒合了**

**「這看來就是我現在的體質了」Greg說「我可以自己過幾個月，但一年半是最大的極限了，而且還很危險，上一次發情我幾乎無法照顧自己，而且延續了五天」**

**「你沒有用抑制劑?」 Mycroft問**

**「就說我不用那種東西了」Greg說，他唯一會使用的類似抑制劑的東西是讓他的氣味聞起來像Beta的沐浴乳和香水**

**「你這樣很危險吧」 Mycroft說**

**「保險起見我可能需要半年回來找你一次」Greg親吻 Mycroft「你能接受嗎?」**

**「只要能讓你安全的在外面活動我當然願意」 Mycroft說**

**他們又躺了一會才起來沖澡， Mycroft用電話請櫃檯派不會受信息素影響的員工來做客房服務，他們換到專門提供給發情期的客人使用的房間，那種房型有兩間臥室，如果因為熱潮導致其中一間的床需要清潔，Omega可以先到另一間乾淨的房間去休息，這種房型需要付的錢當然比較多，但能提供的服務好得無話可說，基本的清潔和送餐服務外只要要求還會為客人準備避孕藥(Alpha或Omega男女使用都有，會事先詢問房客才提供)甚至抑制劑，這類房間位處的樓層有自己的電梯卡，不用擔心被打擾或者信息素影響到他人**

**他們在那度過了Greg的發情期，清醒等待著下一波熱潮的期間他們會談論各自的生活，Greg追著Frank的情報去了澳洲但撲了空**

**Frank在殺手之間的名聲在他放過Greg離開後變得很響亮，那讓Greg要找他變得比較容易些，不然 Lestrade家的人一向很擅長隱藏自己，Frank作為Alpha的自大讓他疏於掩蓋自己的蹤跡，因為他的性別沒有人把他和那個殺手家族做過聯想，而且在五大家族內鬥後Omega殺手家族的存在已經成了一個普通的都市傳說，那個家族的姓氏也不曾外流過，Frank使用的假名和他的高成功率都使他成為各地黑白兩道乃至於獨裁者喜愛的合作對象**

**「如果他見到我第二次，毫無疑問的他會試圖殺掉我」半年後再次回到英國和 Mycroft共度發情期的Greg鬱悶的說「在西非差點就逮到他了」**

**「生日快樂」 Mycroft說**

**「啊?」Greg接過 Mycroft給的水杯抬頭看了已經高過自己許多的年輕Alpha**

**「今天是你的生日」 Mycroft說**

**「喔對啊，我都忘了…」Greg有些恍神「我也21歲了啊…」**

**「你聞起來三天之內會進入發情期」 Mycroft說**

**「差不多」Greg說**

**許久才會見一次面而且都是在Greg即將迎來強烈的發情期時見面讓他們共度第一波熱潮時都變得很粗魯甚至有些太過急躁，為了減輕Greg身體的負擔他們討論過後決定Greg會提早幾天回來讓 Mycroft習慣他發情前的味道，這樣等熱潮開始他才不會一下子就受到本能支配弄傷他的Omega**

**為了雙方方便他們都會在提供發情期住客服務的飯店見面，每次回來Greg都會先好好的看一看他的Alpha，聞一聞他的氣味，年紀增長讓他的Alpha聞起來越來越不像是個孩子，氣味也越來越濃，而且他喜歡 Mycroft的味道，平時的 Mycroft聞起來有一股淡淡的檜木氣味帶著些咖啡香，信息素的味道他無法形容，那讓他無法好好的思考**

**每次Greg回來 Mycroft都覺得他們像是遵從某種古老交配儀式的野獸，這是Omega最原始的本能，出身在母系家庭的Greg沒有被世俗常規給影響，本能會讓他做出這些選擇伴侶的小程序，他的Alpha會被打量.評估.觀察，最後Greg會為他收起爪牙在他身下屈服，但僅限於結合時，一但熱潮退去他們又是對等的個體，他從不會像某些Alpha一樣控制自己Omega熱潮後的行為**

**Greg會先站在 Mycroft面前打量他，碰觸他.熟悉他，繞著他走上一圈彷彿圍獵的獅子，然後撫摸擁抱他**

**「你長高不少」Greg抱著 Mycroft靠在他肩上把臉埋在 Mycroft的頸項之間聞著他已經成熟的年輕Alpha的氣味，他會摸 Mycroft的身體，Alpha結實的肌肉和本就較為強硬的骨骼在他手下他摸得出一切差別**

**「過去幾個月我的身高沒有太大的變化」 Mycroft的雙手安分的放在自己的口袋裡，但他依然可以低頭聞一聞他的Omega的味道**

**「你才18歲，分化晚的Alpha有時候會長到20歲，而且你有在從事激烈的運動」Greg抓著 Mycroft的手臂馬上判斷「你還在訓練自己?」**

**「你要我至少能與你抗衡的」 Mycroft說，他確實一直在訓練自己的自保和搏鬥能力，Greg教他的雖然很實用，但那更適合還是孩子的他以及Greg這樣的Omega，Alpha天生強大的蠻力和爆發力有更適合的打鬥方式，而利用自己的靈巧和柔軟是Omega的優勢**

**「聽說你自己聚集的殺手也有一番事業了」Greg解開 Mycroft的領帶和領口讓他的氣味從那重重布料中散發出來**

**「只是一點小小的副業，與其有一大票的散戶不如集中管理」 Mycroft從口袋裡把手抽出輕輕地放在Greg腰上，他的接觸被默許了他才環抱著他的Omega**

**「Death.icn(死亡公司)這種稱呼還真不愧是會計組出的殺手組織」Greg笑，他輕嚙他的Alpha的脖子**

**「那是別人取的，但顯然很多人都這麼稱呼我就採用了」 Mycroft微抬起頭讓他的Omega在自己身上留下些許的紅腫咬痕，有些刺痛但同時讓他的血液往腿間流去**

**Greg毫不客氣的隔著他的西裝褲抓住了他半勃的性器，直接握緊了尚未撐開的結的位置，這讓 Mycroft發出一聲低吼但接著他整個人被拋了出去摔在床上，Greg爬上床壓在他身上脫下他的外衣，解開他的褲頭把他的長褲拉到他膝蓋的高度，這種要脫不脫的狀態讓 Mycroft也不好活動，而他也不想對自己的Omega施壓，他一直維持著穩定的.沉靜的Alpha氣味，而他的Omega正散發著標記性質的味道，許久不見，他的Omega需要標記他，重新宣示他的所有權**

**他在Greg啃咬他脖子時解開自己的襯衫，Greg很自然地就接著往他的胸膛和腹部親咬下去， Mycroft算是按耐著自己的慾望躺在那接受他的Omega的撒野，舌尖和唇齒來到他的下腹時他忍不住深吸一口氣，Greg注意到了而竊笑**

**Greg隔著他內褲那層薄薄的棉布把嘴貼在 Mycroft的陰莖上，他深吸了一口Alpha的雄性氣息，用舌頭舔過隔著布料無法被隱藏的柱身， Mycroft看著Greg像是在惡意玩弄獵物一樣的舔弄他忍不住開口**

**「你這樣也太惡劣了」 Mycroft說**

**「對一個聞到了發情前Omega氣味的18歲Alpha而言這很痛苦嗎?」Greg挑逗的問，他爬上 Mycroft的身體親吻他的嘴和臉頰**

**「你還沒發情，不然我真的可能會失控」 Mycroft說**

**「我們沒有在發情外做過吧」Greg解著自己的衣褲「別把結放進去，不然我會打斷你的腿，知道嗎?」**

**「你真的要現在做?」 Mycroft問「你接下來這兩天內就會發情了」**

**「本能主導的不算上床，是交配」Greg親了他年輕的Alpha的鼻尖，語調甚至說得上有些寵溺「還是不發情你不敢碰Omega，你是什麼?精神上的處男嗎?」**

**Mycroft反過來抓住了Greg把他壓制在床上，Greg猜得沒錯，如果光是蠻力他已經贏不過 Mycroft了**

**「不要故意刺激我」 Mycroft聲音低沉的在Greg耳邊說，同時把手探入Greg股間，那裡已經濕滑一片，即將發情且受到自己Alpha的氣味引誘讓他的身體做好準備隨時都能結合**

**Mycroft直接插入時換來了他的Omega疼痛的叫聲和抵抗**

**「啊!」Greg緊皺著眉閉上了眼「痛..停下!」**

**「抱歉」 Mycroft愣住了，他小心的退出，這和之前他和Greg做的經驗不同，這次他只進入了一些就無法繼續，而Greg痛得眼淚都出來了**

**「我沒有發情你不能這樣做」Greg坐起來說「慢慢來」他握住 Mycroft的手引導他碰自己「手指放進來，嗚..嗯..對就是這樣」他環著 Mycroft的脖子跪在床上，深入他後穴的手指很快的刺激身體分泌出更多潤滑液， Mycroft在Greg催促下增加了手指數量，三根手指很容易的就在體內翻攪抽插，淫靡的水聲和Greg在他耳邊的喘息讓 Mycroft知道自己做對了**

**Mycroft用空閒的那隻手握住Omega勃起的陰莖，這讓Greg叫了出來，他有節奏的配合著後穴進出的手套弄早就被前液打濕的柱身，Greg幾乎無法支撐自己只能抱緊了 Mycroft，快要發情讓他的身體比平時更敏感，同時這是他的Alpha，他的碰觸和氣味都使他身體發熱幾乎是上癮一樣的渴求他的一切，他的味道他的接觸他的體溫他的信息素還有使人失去理智的歡愉，獨自度過發情時有時候他還會想念那種結在體內撐開的充實和脹痛感**

**「給我..哈啊..給我，拜託」Greg在 Mycroft耳邊喘息著，發情前的Omega氣味充斥房內**

**「這樣我以後知道該怎麼做了」 Mycroft把手抽出溫暖炙熱的Omega體內讓Greg躺下「只要不把結放進去就行了對吧」**

**「我沒發情你要是放進來會讓我痛死」Greg強調「絕對不能放進來」**

**「放心，我不會」 Mycroft說，他的進入很順利，炙熱的內壁包覆著他，不自主的收縮著的後穴緊緊的咬著他不放**

**「哈啊..啊..」本就在高潮邊緣的Greg被緩慢的抽送給磨得抓狂「快點，我可以接受的」他催促 Mycroft**

**「我喜歡這樣」 Mycroft說「我們都記得發生的過程，而不會有一半的時間只知道操對方卻記不清過程」他親吻自己的Omega然後照他要求的加快抽插的節奏，他對準了Greg體內最敏感的點頂弄，那讓他身下的Omega哭喊他的名字**

**「Mycroft…myc..myc…」Greg斷斷續續的在喘息和哭喊間叫著他的名字， Mycroft和他之間早已沾滿Omega射出的體液， Mycroft在他體內射精時如Greg要求的沒有把結放入，Greg向他索吻，溫柔又綿長的唇舌交纏後他們分開，Greg趴在 Mycroft身上休息， Mycroft的手輕撫著他的背，刀傷又多了幾道，但Greg的體質不容易留下疤痕，這些痕跡會逐漸淡去變得不那麼刺眼**

**「Mr.Ice和你是同一人嗎?」Greg問**

**「是」 Mycroft說「Death.inc相關的工作我是用那個名字進行的，那也是別人送上的外號，我並不介意使用那些別名，不過我是以委託人的身分和Death.inc合作」**

**「另外成立一個仲介組織」Greg說「讓Death.inc表面上變成獨立運作的中立組織，不然你遲早會成為眾矢之的」**

**「已經在做了」 Mycroft說「你覺得Frank在逃避你嗎?」**

**「他並不把我放在眼裡」Greg靠在他的Alpha懷裡說「他想殺我只是因為他對 Lestrade家Omega的憎恨」**

**「他並不是家裡最受信任的Alpha」 Mycroft說**

**「不光是Alpha，他是家裡最不受信任的人，因為他的紀錄和品行問題」Greg說「只是我們沒想過他會做出背叛家人這種事，他被認為是不合格的但從未被認為會是個威脅」**

**「如果你們發現他是個威脅你們會怎麼做?」 Mycroft問**

**「那是比我年長的Omega們的事了，但不意外的話他會受罰，如果是知道他打算害所有人被殺」Greg往 Mycroft懷裡靠了靠「我們會先下殺手」**

**發情期過後Greg再度離開，有時候 Mycroft會收到加密的訊息要求某些資源，金錢.進入某個國家的管道.武器或者假護照，他都會以最快的速度配合，這讓他知道Greg在哪**

**Greg半年回來一次，每次都他會發現 Mycroft的手往黑暗世界伸的更長些，多數人見到他會喊他Mr.Rain，一個無害的普通會計事務所的優秀領導者，一個中立且極度保密的人，同時他的事務所也是Death.inc的管帳人，所以殺掉任何事務所的成員都是與Death.inc做對，沒有人會想與當今最大的殺手組織做對的**

**而同時道上還有Iceman，沒有面孔的操盤手，幾乎所有生意他有關，除了買賣Omega外他什麼都做，也做很多合法的生意，除了知道他是英國人而且經常在倫敦出沒外沒有其他資訊，連他的年齡性別都不得而知，因此也有傳聞Iceman可能是Omega的猜測，但沒有多少人相信這點，沒人相信一個Omega可以做到黑市的帝王，所以通常大家還是默認Iceman會是一個Alpha**

**Death.inc的首領是Mr.Fox，在所謂的”議會”重新開始後Iceman和Mr.Fox以及Mr.Rain都出席了，但Mr.Rain是由事務所的老先生作為代表前來的，因為Mr.Rain正忙著處理一些”稅單”**

**Mr.Fox就道上所知是個喜好旅行的Beta殺手，他的足跡遍布各國，殺過的人不計其數，雖是首席殺手卻很少待在倫敦，一年只會回來個兩次，但他的實力無庸置疑，Greg知道他被受邀參加”議會”時人在日本，他隨手拿了一個喜歡的日式面具回來就去參加了，只有他是日式面具這點讓他變得很突兀，但在場的不是五大家族的餘孽就是在黑市操盤沒有打手就手無縛雞之力的商人，不然就是 Mycroft的部下，他這樣一個名聲響亮的殺手要戴上卡通面具也沒有人會抗議的**

**Mycroft20歲Greg23歲那年因為一些衝突， Mycroft隨手收拾掉了五大家族的餘黨，Iceman成了倫敦和西歐的地下帝王，Greg人遠在波士頓都聽到了這個風聲，因為突然沒了生意對像，美國的黑槍商急著打聽新的勢力是什麼來頭卻只得到了一個名字和真假不知的謠言**

**Mycroft21歲生日那天Greg回來了，脫下了外套後露出了裡面的血衣，但那不是Greg的血，那些血來自一個死命戰鬥後死亡的Alpha，直到死去那種味道都還留在血液裡沾附在奪去他性命的歐米茄身上，Greg身上佈滿傷口，各種可怕的瘀痕和勒痕.撕裂傷.刀傷.徒手抓住擊發過的手槍留下的燙傷和火藥噴濺留下的氣味都顯示了那是多麼危險的一場搏鬥**

**「我聽說了」 Mycroft說「他逃到西西里了」**

**「花了很大的工夫才殺了他，畢竟是同一個家族訓練出來的，但他年紀大了，還有他身為Alpha的自大讓他喪命」Greg脫掉了血衣**

**「聽說現場有一個生還者什麼都沒看到」 Mycroft說**

**「那個女性Beta?他什麼都不會說的，Frank死了他可以拿到他所有遺產」Greg說**

**「那個女Beta懷孕了」 Mycroft說「你對那個孩子有什麼打算嗎?那畢竟算是你的表親」**

**「那不是Frank的」Greg說**

**「你怎麼能這麼確定?」 Mycroft問**

**「你知道很多地方在Alpha分化後才會行割禮對吧」Greg問**

**「我知道」 Mycroft說**

**「我們家也是」Greg說「我們家的Alpha都在16歲以後才會分化，Omega則會很早就分化，而分化後這些Alpha是否合格會被評估」**

**「你以前就說過Frank不合格，這顯然並不只是對他的批評」 Mycroft說**

**「品行不合格的Alpha」Greg說「在分化後進行割禮時輸精管會一起被切斷，他們自己不知道自己被結紮了，但我們家年紀夠大的Omega都會知道，所以我們會更加注意這些成員以免他們闖禍」**

**「所以你才知道那個Beta肚子裡的不是Frank的孩子」 Mycroft說「因為他根本無法生育後代」以一個Omega主宰的家庭來說對Alpha的防備這麼嚴格並不奇怪，不被信任的Alpha能接觸到這麼多沒有戒心的Omega後輩一定會有某種保險措施的**

**「他如果去找個醫生就可以了，但他根本不知道我們認為他不合格這件事」Greg手上拿著血衣「生育後代是特權，你要爭取而不是把那當作理所當然」**

**「你家族的阿法的兒女會被視為家庭成員嗎?」 Mycroft幫Greg解開他手上緊急包紮過的繃帶**

**「通常他們不找對象也不生孩子」Greg說「阿法生下的歐米茄似乎不會有我們這種體質，這是從歐米茄父母傳下去的，大概就是這樣我們家連阿法都很少吧」他聳肩「不過他們如果要另組家庭會改姓，那是他們的自由」**

**「這些傷明天我會讓醫生過來幫你治療」 Mycroft說**

**「嗯，你久等了，我回來了」Greg終於有機會說**

**「歡迎回家」 Mycroft親了Greg的嘴角，他的嘴唇受傷了**

**「我得去洗澡，我全身都是血和要死的Alpha氣味」Greg閃避了 Mycroft的擁抱去了浴室**

**Mycroft禮貌地假裝沒聽到像是受傷的動物哀鳴的哭聲，Greg拿著沾了Frank血的衣服進浴室的，有些Omega會需要聞過自己親人死亡的氣味才能好好的接受死亡，無論是自己的父母還是自己的子女都是，那會影響他們的內分泌系統，過去一直處在戰鬥和威脅模式下的Greg需要確認自己體會到兩件事**

**1\. 他的威脅Frank已經徹底消失，他可以安心地開始建立家庭**

**2\. 他的原生家庭已經完全消失了，他是真正的孤身一人了**

**Greg洗好澡出來後和 Mycroft表示他想離開倫敦一段時間， Mycroft便建議他們一起到鄉間老家去，Mrs.Holmes會很想見到他的，Greg答應了，他現在需要一個安全穩定的環境來重建自己的生活，從那晚以後Greg身上的血腥味就退了，顯然那總是縈繞在他身上的腥甜氣味並不是外來的，而是一直處在失親創傷和生死搏鬥的高壓生活下導致的氣味變化，現在他恢復了原本的信息素，香甜的可可味和溫暖的雨後草地氣息**

**Greg再度見到 Sherlock時那個小白團已經14歲了，還沒分化但Greg當晚就告訴 Mycroft Sherlock絕對會分化成Omega，他聞得出來**

**Sherlock很快也得出了一樣的結論，因為他的各項身體數值都沒有往Alpha前進的跡象而且又太有波動，不可能是Beta，他也知道Greg是什麼身分，他主動要求Greg訓練他在發情時控制自己，Greg很為難但還是嘗試著教 Sherlock如何靠意志力維持清醒讓他自己練習，但更可靠的還是教他一個Omega該怎麼戰鬥，如何運用自己的優勢來駁倒比自己高大強壯的敵人，這個死小孩後來拿這套欺負自己不還手的哥哥而且Greg在旁邊鼓掌的事情是後話了**

******************************

下一更回到現在時間線,也就是成年熟男麥雷的部分,這篇文我不小心開超過四萬了,為什麼有辦法開這麼多我也很意外.......

寫完這篇我就回去寫婚前出差,那篇上次一次發四萬多,暫時不更讓大家追一下進度應該剛好吧(?)

這樓是日更,因為已經寫得差不多了


	5. Chapter 5

書房裡 Mycroft請Greg停下，口一個Alpha是非常吃力不討好的工作，尤其是口人的Omega自己都快按耐不住熱潮的慾望褲子裡濕成一片了

「我去吃避孕藥」 Mycroft吻了他的Omega

「別吃」Greg趴在他腿上說「我們再來生吧」

「你之前的槍傷」 Mycroft說

「醫生看過都好了」Greg爬起來跨坐在 Mycroft腿上「你也想要很多孩子的不是嗎?我們一直都是隔兩年就再懷一個，你媽肯幫忙照顧真的是幫了很大的忙」Greg和 Mycroft靠著額頭，他們想要大家族，Alpha的本能會希望如此，而現代願意生那麼多孩子的Omega很少了，Greg則一直渴望自己的大家庭

「她很喜歡我們的孩子，不過那些調皮的小東西之間搶奶奶也搶得很兇」 Mycroft忍不住微笑「你的工作怎麼辦?」

「我想要退休了」Greg說

「這麼快?」 Mycroft問「我以為你不願意放下你的刀呢」

「不是全職的，就當作兼差吧，我覺得當仲介也很有趣，而且我們的孩子需要我，我想要把更多時間用在他們身上」Greg說「我不會遇到危險的，給我吧」他貼在 Mycroft身上說，這終於讓 Mycroft放開拘束讓Alpha的沖動接手

 

Mycroft把Greg壓在牆上，Greg的雙腿纏在他的腰上，手緊緊抱著他的Alpha的脖子， Mycroft有力的雙手抓穩了Greg讓他不會摔落，Omega體內的性器因為這樣的姿勢深深的頂入了腔中，Greg還感覺得到疼痛但他已經比以前還要習慣這種感覺了，他們經驗都夠多，發情時不會馬上像兩個初經人事的小鬼只讓本能控制他們的腦袋

「疼嗎?」 Mycroft舔咬著他的Omega的耳廓問

「不會」Greg抓著 Mycroft的手卻不是這麼說的，他用的力道簡直能在 Mycroft身上留下瘀痕

Mycroft貫穿他時在他耳邊說著情話，還有他們的孩子會多高興有新的弟弟或者妹妹，他的Omega有多好聞多美味，直到Greg快要抓不住 Mycroft才被放下，過度深入帶來的輕微痠痛感依然在腹部縈繞不去，但他躺在書桌上時毫不猶豫的打開自己迎接他的Alpha，抱著 Mycroft在他耳邊呻吟哭喊他的名字是他每次都無法抵抗的衝動，他的腳纏在 Mycroft腰上，主動抬起頭露出喉嚨表示臣服， Mycroft會輕咬或者舔過他脆弱的氣管和動脈，結在體內撐開時Greg短暫的陷入和普通的Omega一樣的無理智熱潮中， Mycroft在他頸側咬出了一個極度顯眼的咬痕，絕對會形成瘀血但不會流血， Mycroft在雙方都較為冷靜後脫下外套捲好給Greg枕著，他的Omega正因為剛退去的狂熱眼眶還打轉著淚水

 

「下一輪我們回房間去」 Mycroft輕撫Greg的臉頰，這還不是最強烈的一波熱潮，他們已經共度太多次發情期，很熟悉彼此的身體了，Greg發情的最高潮通常會在第三或者第四次熱潮出現，如果他們在書房做的話會弄傷彼此或者把東西弄壞，生過孩子後Greg的發情期也產生變化，在生產三個月後他的發情期通常就會開始，他一個半月發情一次，每次為期三到四天，比起大多數三個月發情一次為期五到七天的Omega而言他這種週期對任何人而言聽起來都是災難

「把我的腳放下」說起話來又喘又夾雜著嗚咽聲的Greg終於能聚焦看著 Mycroft說， Mycroft剛才把他的左腳放到肩上讓他無法在失去自我控制時過度掙扎，避免他弄傷自己

「那會讓你更難受，結就要卡死了我們最好別移動」 Mycroft的手指輕輕滑過Omega嫩卻結實的大腿內側

「給我放下就是了」Greg抗議

Mycroft一臉”這可是你說的”然後照Greg要求的放下了他那隻腳，體內移位的性器和改變的插入角度讓他的Omega弓起身差點就要叫出來， Mycroft釋放了安撫性的氣味讓他的Omega平靜下來，完全撐開的結在身體裡移位可不是一個舒服的體驗

 

「就說了那是個很糟的點子了，尤其你很快就恢復痛覺和自我意識」 Mycroft抹去Greg額角的汗珠

「別和我說話了」Greg微皺著眉閉著眼，手放在自己下腹，生育過的Omega雖然不會因為發情期Alpha大量的射精而那麼不舒服，但那種異樣的痠脹感還是讓Greg每次都不想動， Mycroft是個很貼心的Alpha，他會配合Greg的要求閉上嘴，替他把垂下的瀏海往後撥，溫柔的照顧他直到他們能夠分開

 

結消退後 Mycroft抽出Greg體內並把手帕給了Greg，桌子上那灘顏色白濁的液體 Mycroft等等會負責擦掉的，只是書房接下來好幾天都會瀰漫著他們在這裡度過一部分發情期的氣味，這就是為什麼家裡的清潔人員都是Beta的原因

「你先去房間吧」 Mycroft從抽屜找出濕紙巾「我等等就過去」

 

Greg回到房間沖過澡穿上浴袍下樓到廚房去打算給自己弄杯牛奶喝

「I killed sixteen mans， what do I get

Another day older and deeper in death

Saint Peter don't you call me cause I can't go

I woe my soul to the Mycroft Holmes」Greg哼著自己改過歌詞的小調在黑暗中往廚房走去

「I was born one mornin' when the sun didn't shine

I picked up my Rambo and I stab to the vein

I killed sixteen mens on Death.inc call

And the Doctor said “ Well fuck my soul “」哼唱著輕快但內容挺有問題的曲調不開燈也輕易地避開了廚房的餐桌椅從櫃子裡拿出自己的馬克杯

 

「I killed sixteen mans， what do I get

Another day older and deeper in death

Saint Peter don't you call me 'cause I can't go

I owe my soul to the Mycroft Holmes.」不該屬於此的Alpha氣味飄了過來，Greg喝了牛奶把杯子和罐子放進冰箱關上門轉身閃過一隻撲來的手

 

「If~ you see me comin'， better step aside

A lot of men didn't， and a lot of men died」他抓住了對方的手技巧性的一扭把人翻了一圈摔在地上

「With one fist of iron， and the other of steel

If the right one don't get you then the left one will~」他輕鬆的一個使勁把那隻手從手腕到手肘的骨頭扭斷成三截，Alpha的慘叫聲和投降的氣味瞬間炸開，走廊上一下子湧入了本該在各自位置站哨的警衛，其中一人開了燈

 

這是這些人進來時看見的景象，一個穿著寬鬆浴袍而且明顯正在發情期中卻異常淡定的Omega靠在冰箱上手上拿著一杯牛奶在喝，他腳邊是一個新來的Alpha守衛，右手被扭成了極度不自然的形狀而肩膀明顯的脫臼了，Greg把他摔在地上時候刻意讓他額頭著地所以腫了一大包，這個Alpha正在哀號，因為太過疼痛連聲音都很微弱

「你該慶幸我很喜歡這張新地毯的」Greg打赤腳踩在餐桌下鋪著的柔軟地毯上說「被血弄髒就太可惜了」他踩在哀號的Alpha骨折的手上「聞到氣味就沒了腦袋到底怎麼當殺手的」

「殺手?」一個站哨的人問

「這間住宅的警備人員都是Beta」Greg說「這傢伙混進來是想幹什麼我猜猜」他把重心稍微往那隻踩在Alpha手上的腳移動換來對方的慘叫

Greg把腳移開給對方機會解釋，那個人氣若游絲的交代了，他是被派來跟蹤仲介人也就是Greg的，他趁Greg入侵打暈警衛時把其中一人綁起來偷走了他的制服，在宅中熄燈後他本來是要進來搜索仲介人的行蹤的，但被Omega的氣味吸引也就落得現在的下場

「Well，你確實找到了」Greg說「我就是你要找的仲介」

「他們只是要我來看仲介把暗殺任務交給誰而已，求你別殺我」入侵的Alpha求饒著

「我不會殺你」Greg說「但他我就不保證了」他把杯子放進水槽，走向房間內另一個Alpha氣味的來源，入侵者也聞到了另一個Alpha的味道，這裡的主人.這個Omega的配偶.他絕對不該遇到的人，他絕對沒有能力對抗的強大對手

 

「哪來的老鼠」 Mycroft的語調冰冷充滿威脅，廚房裡的Beta雖然聞不到信息素但也感覺得到那種氣味在自己理解範圍外造成的威嚇

「今天我進來的時候他好像就跟上來了，算是我不小心帶進來的吧」Greg環著 Mycroft的脖子，他也喜歡這樣的 Mycroft，充滿威脅性的.宣示地盤和主導的Alpha的那一面， Mycroft對他很好，那是從一開始就建立的互動，畢竟 Mycroft曾經是隻在他爪子下鑽來鑽去的小雛鳥，他隨時能動念把他捏死，現在他已經大了，翅膀硬了，爪子尖了，長成一隻雄鷹(或者惡龍)了也改不了尊重自己伴侶的習性「Sorry~」他毫無誠意的笑著說，他聞著 Mycroft的氣味，那種Alpha宣示主權和地盤的味道他很討厭，但 Mycroft的他就很喜歡，就好像他討厭吃苦的東西卻喜歡喝黑咖啡一樣令人上癮

「看來是你的委託人派來監工的」 Mycroft自己看出了關聯性

「是啊，不過他們好像不知道我兼任仲介」Greg笑，他攀在 Mycroft身上，生過幾個孩子後體質改變他發情時在熱潮之間有時候有點像酒醉，總覺得在 Mycroft身旁就飄飄然的很放鬆很想和他有肢體接觸

「你的委託人呢?」 Mycroft問

「喔，已經解決了」Greg親了 Mycroft的脖子，他自己體溫正在上升，他只及膝的浴袍底下什麼都沒穿，得在進入熱潮前回到房間才行，被潤滑液搞得一團亂的地方有書房和臥室就夠了「回房間吧」他鬆開 Mycroft

「整理乾淨」 Mycroft對Beta們說，轉身離開時比了個拇指朝下的手勢，一名Beta警衛點頭跨坐在那名入侵者背上摀住他的口部在對方一個悶聲能冒出口前扭斷了那個Alpha的脖子，屍體很快被移走，廚房被整理清潔乾淨，入侵者的氣味彷彿不曾存在過一樣

 

\---------------------------------------------------

「這次人數也太多了點」貓頭鷹先生，也就是 Sherlock看著要滅證的清單忍不住抱怨

「我們都做成意外了，所以只要抹掉那個Alpha和Death.inc有過交流的電子紀錄就好了」John剛回來，正在拆手上的狙擊槍打算清潔保養

「那還在接受範圍」 Sherlock說

「Greg好像打算退休」John說

「那也不奇怪」 Sherlock清掉了最後一點電子紀錄後說「他想要一個很大的大家庭，如果沒辦法在自己孩子身上花時間他只是生也沒有意義」

「Greg怎麼什麼都跟你說?」John說「他打算退休可是Death.inc內部只有三四個人知道的機密」

「你沒留意他在這裡時散發的味道」 Sherlock說

「味道?」John問

「你見過Finny」 Sherlock說「他和Greg一起來過這裡，他當時的氣味你應該記得」

「Finny還沒分化沒有味道吧」John說，Finny是Greg和 Mycroft的長子，已經14歲了還沒分化，Greg說他很確定Finny會分化成Omega，他聞得出一個Lestrade家的Omega，Greg為了紀念自己的父親給長子取了一樣的名字，那個孩子是早產的，會性別分化的晚也不奇怪，但總體來說是個很健康的男孩

「我說的是Greg的味道」 Sherlock說

「他聞起來就和平常來這時一樣啊….喔!」John想通了以後笑了出來「他對你有親子銘印!」

 

親子銘印是一種Omega的本能，通常只出現在Omega和他們的孩子之間，Omega和孩子相處時會散發和平時稍微不同的氣味來降低孩子的壓力並讓他們變得更好撫育，這也是Holmes兄弟倆在怎麼難搞在自己母親身邊都會變得乖巧的原因，但有時候這也會出現在養子女和Omega養父母之間，也有年紀大弟妹很多的Omega會對自己的弟妹產生銘印，這無法刻意製造出來

 

「我5.6歲的時候他來我家住過，他對自己的弟妹有銘印反應，在他們死後那轉移到年齡相近的我身上了」 Sherlock說

「難怪你跟他處得來，第二個老媽啊」John調侃

「我可沒有同意這個」 Sherlock說

「這就算你不同意也沒用，而且還是終身的，你完全沒轍」John笑，而且要產生銘印反應也要被照顧的幼兒對那個Omega產生信任才行

********************************************

 

**他們的第一個孩子直到Greg回來後一年多才懷上，這很不正常，沒有避孕的狀態下AO結合的受孕率接近百分之百，Greg在兩次發情期後都沒有感覺到自己身體變化後說服 Mycroft他需要去看醫生**

**「我們可以不用那麼急」 Mycroft說，很多AO結合後會有生育後代的壓力，但他本身和他的母親都沒有給Greg任何壓力**

**「與你們怎麼想無關」Greg是真的很憂心「我的身體出狀況了」他反覆的在房間裡踱步**

**「也許是我的年紀的關係?」 Mycroft說**

**「你這年紀早就完全性成熟了，不是你」Greg說，他從回來後扣掉養傷那個月外已經和 Mycroft共度兩個發情期應該要懷孕了才是，可是他第三次的發情期就要照時間來了，那表示他沒懷孕**

**「如果你真的很擔心我們可以去找醫生看看」 Mycroft走過去從背後抱住他的Omega，焦慮的Omega氣味太強烈了，Greg是真的很擔心**

**「我大約三天後發情，明天我會去看醫生」Greg說**

**「我們一起去」 Mycroft說**

  
  


**Greg很少出現坐立不安的模樣，但在醫生辦公室裏他就是這樣，醫生是個中年的Omega女性**

**「原來是你的味道啊，親愛的別太緊張，今天來看診是為了什麼?」醫生和藹的對Greg說**

**Greg向醫生說明了自己的狀況，醫生也正在看他的血檢結果**

**「你有幾項數值確實低到不大正常，這讓你雖然有發情卻沒有排卵」醫生說**

**「這怎麼可能?」Greg皺眉「我家沒有人有過這種狀況」**

**「這通常出現在兩種狀況下，一是你正在養育新生兒，但你沒生過小孩，二就是…」醫生摘下眼鏡「最近有遭逢什麼劇變嗎?親人過世或者重大打擊」**

**「我的血親全部都過世了，是謀殺案，但是那已經過去很多年了…」Greg說**

**「也搬離了原本的住所對吧」醫生問**

**「對」Greg點頭**

**「這種狀況我們醫學上稱為離巢症，因為失去原先的安定環境，比如家人和習慣的環境，身體會認為現在需要進行長途的旅行或者正因為環境動盪而不適合生育而停止排卵，從你的數值來看你已經處在這個階段好幾年了，但可能因為沒有結合或者有避孕而沒被發現」醫生說**

**「這要怎麼治療?」Greg問**

**「你的工作很高壓嗎?」醫生問**

**「呃…算是」Greg說**

**「暫時休幾個月長假，Omega只要有醫生證明是能休這種醫療假的，要我開證明給你嗎?」醫生說**

**「我算是自由業不用了」Greg說「休假之外還有呢?」**

**「你是他的Alpha吧，沒標記他嗎?」醫生問 Mycroft**

**「標記了，是他的體質比較特殊，氣味跟沒標記時維持一致」 Mycroft說**

**「放輕鬆留在舒適喜歡的環境裡做自己想做的事就好了，發情期就正常過」醫生轉過去對 Mycroft說「至於Alpha的話要提供一個能讓你的Omega感到安全的環境，這是你的責任，和伴侶的肢體接觸也對恢復有幫助，不要太過在意懷孕的事情，等到你的數值正常的時候自然就會恢復排卵了，不准給你的Omega施加生育壓力，那只會產生反效果」醫生顯然認為這個年輕Omega會來看診都是 Mycroft導致的**

**「呃…是我要求要來看醫生的，他並沒有太擔心這些」Greg緩頰**

**「其實你們年紀還很輕不用太著急」醫生說「總之就是放輕鬆好好陪伴對方，時間到了自然就會懷孕了」**

 

**他們回去後Greg毅然決然地把手上剩下的工作都交給Death.inc的人，把所有”工作用具”收起來， Mycroft也把工作留在住宅以外的地方，盡可能的陪在Greg身邊**

**幾個發情期過去後Greg終於懷孕，他的氣味明顯的改變， Mycroft是第一個注意到的，Greg的氣味變淡而且帶著一種很特別的信息素，他沒有聞過可是他的本能馬上就通知他了，他要成為父親了**

**「太好了」Greg靠在 Mycroft懷裡抱著自己的肚子難掩喜悅的眼淚「謝謝你」他靠在 Mycroft肩上說**

**「我沒有做什麼」 Mycroft抱著自己的Omega也有點反應不過來，他要成為父親了，多美妙的一件事，意識到這點時他的語言能力都飛出窗外了，他只是做到應有的陪伴而已，是過了四個月Greg的身體自己調整回來了**

 

**醫生還是警告了他們，如果遭受太大的壓力還是會導致流產或者早產，因為剛脫離離巢症的Omega身體還不是很穩定，所以最好讓Greg繼續休息**

 

**Mycroft帶Greg回鄉間告訴母親這件事外也是為了確保Greg的安全，最近倫敦不是很安定，關係緊密的伴侶中懷孕的Omega通常會變得更需要Alpha的陪伴，有些人，尤其是第一次經歷孕期的Omega更是有可能衍生出分離焦慮的問題， Mycroft盡可能的陪在Greg身邊但也擔心太過頻繁的往來老家和倫敦會被注意到**

 

**市郊的房子就是那時候買的，用的是任何檯面上都無法和 Mycroft或者Mr.Rain或Iceman關聯起來的身分，其實醫生並不建議剛從離巢症的痊癒的孕期Omega搬家，但如果有Alpha的全力支持和陪伴的話應該還是可以的**

 

**「醫生說是男孩子」Greg滿心歡喜地告訴剛回家的 Mycroft**

**「又讓你自己去產檢了真是抱歉」 Mycroft抱住自己的Omega，他們需要彼此的陪伴才能維持自己的情緒穩定，與刻板印象不同，Alpha並沒有比Omega冷靜到哪去，自從Greg懷孕後 Mycroft自己的味道也有所改變**

 

**Iceman最近下手變狠了這件事都傳到Greg這來就表示整個道上都知道了，但似乎沒人想過他是要當父親這個可能，而是有哪個倒楣鬼可能惹上他了**

**配偶懷孕的時候Alpha的生理反應就是這樣，他們的氣味會產生兩種變化，對有敵意的對象他們的氣味會變得更有威嚇性，平時則維持和原本差不多的狀態，而回到自己Omega身邊時安撫性和標記的氣味會變得更濃，而且會更慢才散去，通常會需要這麼久才散去的信息素會是Omega熱潮期的味道，但Alpha留在自己懷孕配偶身邊的信息素也會很久才散去，對於被標記的Omega而言這種味道能提供安全感，對其他Alpha而言這則是警告，要他們遠離這個Omega和這個區域的最終通牒，膽敢越雷池一步就得面對這個Omega的Alpha的怒火**

 

**“攻擊性和侵略性上升並不會出現在每一個配偶懷孕的Alpha身上(不然Alpha早就絕種了)，但在高壓工作或者真的需要面臨生死關頭的Alpha身上這是正常現象” Mycroft在拿傘劍捅死一個意圖威脅他的Alpha時就在思考他大概就是這種類型”初次成為父親的Alpha也更可能有攻擊性，所以這是正常的”他把傘劍收好打電話叫人來打掃滅證**

 

**「這個孩子的名字可以讓我取嗎?」Greg肚子已經很明顯了，靠在 Mycroft懷裡問**

**「你想要取什麼名字?」 Mycroft把手放在他的Omega肚子上感受胎兒的活動**

**「Finn」Greg說「和我父親一樣，可以嗎?」**

**「當然可以，那是個很好的名字」 Mycroft親吻他的頭髮和臉頰「醫生說預產期什麼時候?」**

**「他也才七個月大，還久呢」Greg笑著往 Mycroft懷裡鑽**

 

**子彈從 Mycroft耳邊飛過的時候他回想的就是前一晚和Greg的對話，他被猛力拉了一把才沒被子彈擊中，Greg就是拉他的人，他們本來是一起在倫敦的咖啡廳吃午餐，因為Greg無論怎樣都想吃這間的蛋糕 Mycroft就帶他來了，一個年輕Beta神情緊張的進了店裡後拿出手槍指著他們旁邊那桌的客人就開槍， Mycroft轉頭本要帶著Greg閃躲但Beta槍手似乎是因為被看到臉慌了對著 Mycroft就是一槍**

 

**Greg終究才是那個在生死關頭散步自如的殺手，他的反射快過 Mycroft，他把 Mycroft拉出子彈的路徑，本來還用來吃蛋糕的叉子一個反手就刺入槍手的手背，叉子不夠銳利幾乎完全是用蠻力捅穿的，Greg把槍從對方手上扯掉反過來對著那個人腦門開了一槍，不到三十秒內生死控制權反轉， Mycroft都覺得自己在被丟在地上前Greg就流暢的完成了這一串動作，接著Greg把槍對準了門口進來的人**

**「你要是把手槍拿出來我就扣板機」他死死的盯著那個共犯「給我滾!」**

**Omega威嚇的氣味很罕見，門口的共犯顯然是個Alpha，他驚訝的看著Greg然後一發打在門框上的子彈讓他放開口袋裡的手槍逃跑**

**「Fuck!」Greg把槍丟掉時大罵「隔壁這桌的有這麼多敵人還敢來人多的咖啡廳吃飯也太缺德了!」**

 

**隔壁桌的目標已經往後仰沒了生命徵象，包含半個腦殼也沒了，而槍手倒在Greg腳邊，咖啡廳裏的人們還沒反應過來剛才發生的事就因為Omega威嚇的氣味而更加困惑，對大多數人來說這是個相反的氣息，就好像火熱的冰或者甜美的鹽巴一樣不該同時出現，Omega應該是甜美無害的而不會帶著威脅性才是**

**「你的反應一點都沒變慢」 Mycroft為Greg撿起他的外套小聲地在他耳邊說**

**「Myc…」Greg的聲音有些顫抖，他轉過來看 Mycroft的表情很不對勁**

**「Greg?」 Mycroft及時扶住了腿軟的Greg，一瞬間氣味的變化讓他意識到Greg為什麼會突然無力**

 

**Mycroft請咖啡廳的人幫忙叫救護車，客人們也逐漸從對威脅氣味的困惑反應過來，一個Omega正要生產這件事的緊急程度遠超過一切，他們及時到了醫院，可是醫師很快的判斷了小孩子已經無法在肚子裡待下去了**

 

**Mycroft在醫院裡等待時整個走廊的Omega和Alpha都被他弄得心神不寧，護士把他帶到專門的等待室，因為焦急或者憤怒的Alpha在醫院裡會造成很多人的困擾**

**Finn出生的時候太小了，Greg只抱了他一下就被醫生帶走， Mycroft更是只有隔著玻璃見孩子的機會，過了好幾天早產的孩子被確定夠強壯才能被Greg抱在懷裡**

**「受到驚嚇和高壓對你這樣經歷過離巢症就馬上懷孕的Omega來說會很容易早產」醫生對Greg說「還好那孩子有七個月了，這個月數的孩子要活下來機率很高，只是他得在醫院待上一段時間了」**

**「他會活下來吧?」Greg在孩子出生後就一直情緒不穩，他很自責為什麼這麼早就生下Finn，他為什麼沒把那孩子留在肚子裡久一點**

**「如果沒發生什麼意外或者感染的話他會的，不過之後他可能會發育得稍微慢一點，尤其是性別分化可能會比其他小孩晚一點」醫生說「別太自責，這是離巢症的一部份，如果孩子月份不足會直接流產，而超過七個月他們會直接出生，因為基因就是這麼定的，這對母體和胎兒都是生存率最大的做法」**

 

**醫生雖然安慰Greg和 Mycroft了但他們抱到Finn時Greg還是哭著向孩子道歉，他抱過很多寶寶他太清楚Finn有多輕了**

**「這不會再發生了」 Mycroft說「我向你保證」他抱著哀傷的Omega說**

 

**Mycroft把議會對地下世界的管轄復活了，秩序被恢復讓警方輕鬆許多，但他們並不清楚這背後的原因是黑幫有人管理了，所有不該走到陽光下的爬蟲就得乖乖待在影子裡，否則就是被無情的滅絕，乍看之下治安良好但那只是因為見不得人的事情都被好好的藏在普通百姓的生活之外而已**

 

**「五大家族那時候警察也很腐敗，在街上就開槍什麼的很常見」Greg說「現在黑幫明明更強盛了治安確變好了真是有趣」他抱起正在地上爬的兒子把Finn給了 Mycroft**

**「這樣生意也更好做」 Mycroft抱著快要滿一歲的兒子親了一口「警察和我們沒有糾葛，普通人也不會接觸到地下社會，維持表面的和平對大家都更好」**

 

**能帶著孩子安全的出門才是最重要的，原先Greg和家人生活時都沒有意識到外面的環境多不適合養育小孩，因為他們大多從小就和家人在宅裡生活，出去也是在最頂尖的殺手的保護下，他們從沒意識到街頭的險惡**

 

**Finn和下一個孩子之間隔了三年，因為他們不確定Finn的早產會不會帶來其他健康問題，但Finn除了一直比同齡孩子小一點外一切都很好，平時Finn會在鄉間的家中與奶奶一起生活， Mycroft和Greg經常回去，沒有工作時Greg就會一直待在孩子身邊， Mycroft比較忙，他回去時Finn都會特別開心的跑向他**

 

**第二個孩子就是足月出生了，沒有發生任何意外，非常健康的小女孩，他們也決定了只要身體和孩子沒有問題就每隔兩年生一個，Finn愛死這些弟弟妹妹們了，Mrs.Holmes也深愛著這些孫兒，平時Greg和 Mycroft不在孩子們都黏著奶奶不放， Sherlock的話就…他表面上是不承認，但他是很疼愛外甥和外甥女們的，但他就是真的打死不承認這點**

********************************************

「哈阿..喝阿…啊..」Greg斷斷續續的發出喘息聲，像是要缺氧一樣努力的喘著氣，他的雙手往後伸被 Mycroft抓住，他正坐在 Mycroft懷裡，他們結合的部位汨汨流出先前留在他體內的白濁體液和潤滑液的混合物，隨著 Mycroft的抽送這些混合液在他們之間沾得到處都是

 

剛才他們一回到房間 Mycroft就脫掉自己身上的浴袍坐在扶手椅裡問他是不是因為懷疑有人進到家裡來才去廚房的，Greg抓抓頭不好意思的說他確實是這樣懷疑了，所以才會刻意釋放信息素並往廚房走， Mycroft很不高興的對他勾勾手指要他過去，他帶著有些抱歉的笑容走向 Mycroft，雖然他們都很清楚Greg完全可以一秒把對方送上西天，但讓自己身處險境，尤其是發情期的狀況下更不應該，這讓 Mycroft很不高興

 

Mycroft把他拉進自己懷裡，如果只是比力量的話他是超過Greg的，他能很輕易的控制Greg的行動，只是他平時不做而已

Greg身上的浴袍本就沒穿得很緊，因為發情體溫上升的關係他每次都是這樣，跟全裸只差一個拉扯的距離而已，他很輕易地解開了浴袍並讓Greg配合的脫掉那幾乎毫無遮蔽性的布料，往後靠在他的Alpha的胸前， Mycroft只穿著那條黑色的睡褲，他顯然是在洗好澡出來時聞到了樓下傳來的氣味才下樓的

「你不該這麼做，你很清楚」 Mycroft的手還在他身上讓他無法掙脫，Greg坐在他腿上感覺得到頂在自己臀部的東西

「我只用一秒就把他的手廢了，而且要釣出一隻混進羊群的狼有什麼比一個誘餌更快呢?」Greg躺在 Mycroft身上側著頭聞著他身上還殘留著的威嚇氣味，親吻他的脖子

「我很不喜歡你這種冒險行徑」 Mycroft說

「我知道我自己能應付」Greg說「而且這可是我們的地盤，一隻溜進來的老鼠而已，不足為懼」他用近乎是勾引語調的對 Mycroft說著「抹殺被氣味吸引來的Alpha可是我的第二天性，當然了，除了我的這隻以外」他咬了 Mycroft一口

「牙齒收好，親愛的」 Mycroft淺笑握住Greg半硬的陰莖套弄

「嗯…」Greg靠在 Mycroft身上舒服的享受自己Alpha的服務， Mycroft的手和他比更大，而沒有長年使用武器的他手也較為柔軟，Greg自己手上就有刀槍和某些特殊武器留下的繭，他也有很多小傷留下的疤痕， Mycroft的手指很靈活也很熟悉他的身體，清楚他喜歡被碰的方式

 

在他就要射的時候 Mycroft停手了，他的手上都是Greg的前液，他把手放到Greg嘴邊，Greg很自然的張嘴含住他的手指把上面沾到的體液舔乾淨，他的熱潮快開始了，他坐在 Mycroft腿上結果把 Mycroft的睡褲都沾滿了潤滑液，他感覺得到 Mycroft在他身後摸索著，他稍微起身讓 Mycroft拉下褲頭釋放出挺立的慾望，他在 Mycroft的指示下緩緩的坐下，頂在後穴入口的巨物緩緩的被溫暖濕潤的內壁包覆

「慢慢來」 Mycroft說「我不想弄痛你」

「這樣的動作我很難控制」Greg說，這就像坐空氣椅一樣，他不小心就會一下子進入太深

「你都有把握在發情期一秒殺掉入侵者了，這只是一點耐力的挑戰而已」 Mycroft帶著笑意說

「你這混帳」Greg罵

「如果你這麼說那就是吧」 Mycroft惡意的往Greg體內頂了一下這讓Greg得用手撐著椅子扶手才能穩住自己

 

他慢慢的坐下，直到 Mycroft完全進入他的體內

「唔…太深了，你別動」Greg說，他的臉有些潮紅，熱潮正要開始，深入體內的性器讓他的身體加快進入熱潮中，他往前傾手摸在腹部，生殖腔被進入的微妙痠麻感讓他不敢擅自移動，尤其這個姿勢進入的比其他都深

「來」 Mycroft一把把他拉向自己讓他躺在自己身上，同時快速的用手分開他的雙腿，讓他張開腿坐在自己腿上，這讓Greg叫了出來，本就已經很深入的性器在體內移位，而腳被分開垂在 Mycroft雙腳外側讓他完全失去對自己身體重心的控制權，他的重心完全放在他們結合的位置上，Greg的雙手被 Mycroft抓住讓他無法掙脫或者往前彎腰

 

「噓~別太緊張，我們以前也這樣做過」 Mycroft在他們的結合咬周圍嚙咬著，Greg有兩個會被視為結合咬的疤痕，那都是 Mycroft搞出來的，第一個是他們第一次結合時咬的，第二個是Greg生完Finn後過了半年多才終於開始發情時留下的，那次發情的猛烈程度不輸給他們第一次結合，Greg有預感這會發生，所以先請 Mycroft把孩子交給Mrs.Holmes照顧，那次搞得像是打架一樣，太急.太粗魯，彼此身上的抓痕和指痕，咬痕.吻痕和不知道怎麼搞出來的瘀傷到處都是， Mycroft還在激情之下在他頸椎的位置咬出了第二個結合咬，所幸那在衣服遮得到的位置，不然他是Omega的事實就很難掩蓋了

 

「他媽的別動啊!」Greg抗議，但撞進體內深處的陰莖粉碎了他的抗議聲，最後只剩下齒縫間的嗚咽，他的喘息夾帶著破碎的呻吟，熱潮到來讓他的痛覺變得不敏感，剩下的都是酥麻的快感，身體不自主的收縮著，緊緊吸附著入侵的物體， Mycroft很清楚自己沒有給Greg帶來真的痛苦，那都是接受範圍內的些許不適

 

「身體放鬆點，我才是出力的那個」 Mycroft帶著笑意說，他親吻他Omega緊繃的背部，順著他的脊椎舔過讓Greg感到頭皮發麻，在體內衝撞的性器讓他說不出話，只能閉上眼睛不自主的仰著頭享受一波波快感， Mycroft鬆開他的手抱住他的身體，他知道現在Greg沒有那個心思起身要求換個姿勢，他的手抱著自己的腹部，另一手握著 Mycroft環著他的腰的手的手腕， Mycroft咬了他的肩膀和脖子，牙齒陷入肉中的疼痛只讓發情中的Omega想到結合咬帶來的刺激感， Mycroft握住他的勃起稍加刺激就讓Omega尖叫著射了出來，肉體撞擊的聲音逐漸變緩， Mycroft抱緊了他不讓他隨便扭動，Greg就知道 Mycroft要射了，結在體內撐開讓Greg哭了出來抓著 Mycroft抱著他的手留下一條條爪痕

「沒事的」 Mycroft親吻安撫他「深入了點感覺是很強沒錯但等一會你就感覺不到了」

Greg不會記得 Mycroft說的這段話，他陷入了普通Omega該有的失去理智的熱潮中，微弱的哭喊呻吟著被 Mycroft抱緊在懷裡，比平時更深入體內的結帶來的快感阻止他的思考能力恢復，他乖巧溫順的被自己的Alpha抱著， Mycroft握著他半硬的陰莖挑逗就能讓他忍不住扭動身體要求更多但因為結卡死了他們，這只讓Greg發出嗚咽的抗議聲，完全被前液打溼的Omega的陰莖被 Mycroft握著，他用拇指輕輕摩擦頂端和敏感的繫帶就讓處在高潮餘韻中的Omega射了他一手

 

Greg的呼吸漸漸平緩下來， Mycroft知道他的自我意識正在恢復

「感覺還好嗎?」 Mycroft抱著他靠在他的肩上聞著Omega的氣味

「好脹」Greg皺眉摸著自己的下腹，往後躺靠在 Mycroft身上， Mycroft的手覆蓋在他的手上

「每次都是這樣的」 Mycroft說「這幾天你會反覆的經歷這個過程，被結撐開，被灌滿…」他在Greg耳邊說，牙齒輕嚙他的耳廓

「這是我的身體輪不到你跟我說我也知道…」Greg感覺臉發燙但他也知道那不是熱潮所致

「等這次發情結束你肚子裡會有下一個孩子，你是個很好的Omega父親」 Mycroft收緊了抱住Greg的手「我能和你結合是我的榮幸」他親吻最初的那個結合咬「強大.俊美.獨立.聰明.溫柔…你是我所想的最完美的配偶，Gregory」

「我也愛你」Greg說「結消了，我們到床上吧」他小心的起身，腿間流出的液體滴落在地讓他僵了一下， Mycroft忍不住看笑了被往床上摔去，Greg把他往床上推的同時踢翻了他的腳讓他完全失去重心才這麼輕鬆的把他摔翻

 

「欠揍了是吧」Greg碎念著但還是爬上床鑽進 Mycroft的懷裡

「你的身手沒有退步過」 Mycroft抱著背著身側躺的Greg親吻他的頭髮，Greg在他們發情期結合後經常抱著肚子側躺休息，枕著的手又習慣性的摸自己身上的標記咬痕，看他抱著肚子休息就好像在保護肚子裡可能已經有的孩子一樣

「畢竟是生活技能，不可能突然就變差的」Greg說

「你退休想過什麼樣的生活?」 Mycroft問，暗殺能力是生活技能這件事還是別吐槽了

「偶而接幾個案子練身手，照顧孩子們，Finny他們都差不多要開始性別分化了，他們會需要我的」Greg說

「你認為Finny是Omega」 Mycroft說

「他是」Greg說「他的味道開始變了，今年他就會分化，其他孩子們也只是時間問題而已」

「嗯，那還有呢?」 Mycroft寵溺的語氣毫無掩飾

「照顧這個寶寶」Greg拉著 Mycroft的手放在自己肚子上「多生幾個，你覺得呢?」

「我們討論過了」 Mycroft說「你想要多少孩子由你決定，現在你打算退休比較不用擔心體力不足應付那些委託，你想怎麼安排?」

「等這一個孩子出生再說了」Greg轉過去靠在 Mycroft胸前「Death.inc誰接手?」

「理論上下一把手應該是Dr.Watson」 Mycroft說「不過他有瘟疫醫生的身分，他又總和 Sherlock鬼混不務正業，我會讓安西亞安排合適的人選的」

「那就交給你了」Greg說「這次死的人有點多啊，以後別這麼惹人厭」

「反正想殺我的人最後都找上你了不是嗎?」 Mycroft笑

「我也不能成天都在殺委託人啊」Greg說「發情期過後我們一起回鄉下去和孩子們過周末吧，你最近太忙了，孩子們吵著要找你了」

「我知道了」 Mycroft微笑

\--------------------------------------------------------

221B

「 Sherlock叔叔」Finny穿著學校的制服一進到公寓裡看到一堆不知道是什麼化學實驗的燒瓶站在門口不敢進去，Finny比同齡的孩子看起來更稚氣些，有和 Mycroft一樣的藍眼睛，長相和Greg更接近，微卷的頭髮完全遺傳了Holmes家

「Finny別進來，他在研究危險的東西」被困在沙發上的John對少年說

「是什麼啊?」Finny蹲在門口問

「抑制劑失效劑的失效劑」John說

「啊?」少年更疑惑了

「反正是不讓別人害人的東西」John說「你來做什麼?」

「我打電話給爸爸他們都沒接，學校放假了我就過來倫敦想問他們什麼時候回來，弟弟妹妹們吵著要找他們」Finny手上拿著制服的帽子乖巧的說

「Greg發情期到了」 Sherlock正在往燒瓶裡加不明粉末

「喔…」Finny臉紅了「原來是這樣…」

「你都打過他們的電話了我想等他們方便回電的時候就會回你了」John說

「這次不知道是弟弟還是妹妹」Finny坐在門口吃他帶來的蛋糕，他本來也有買 Sherlock和John的份可是現在他進不去那兩人也出不來，他只好自己一個人先吃了

「還是沒有分化嗎?」John問

「是啊，Daddy說我聞起來快要分化了，但今年還很久，時間還長呢」Finny說

「現在不是有可以驗DNA的技術嗎?」John問 Sherlock

「他們不是Alpha就是Omega，Greg還能提前聞出Omega，不必麻煩醫院」 Sherlock說

「這真的很奇怪，我的同學都有Beta兄弟姊妹我卻沒有」Finny說

「你Daddy(Greg)家的遺傳就是這樣，可能過幾代以後才會恢復正常，不過這種現象似乎僅限於Lestrade家的Omega生下的孩子才會有」 Sherlock說

 

「啊，爸爸回電了」Finny看了手機「 Sherlock叔叔，John我把你們的蛋糕放在這了，掰掰」少年咚咚咚的跑下樓去了

「 Sherlock你這個實驗還要多久，我覺得我這輩子可能永遠聞不出信息素了」John說

「一個小時，你的信息素受器只會受損三天」 Sherlock說

「等等，這果然不是普通的嗅覺疲勞嗎!!??」John大叫

 

「他們兩個感情真好」哈德森太太端著一杯茶聽著樓上的騷動笑

\--------------------------------------------

四個月後

「 Mycroft我不是說先想好孩子的名字嗎?」Greg在電話上說

「知道性別了?」 Mycroft問

「還不知道」Greg說「我們本來打算隔一年的計劃吹了，下一胎大概也得等個兩三年吧，我剛從醫生那回來，想兩個孩子的名字給我吧，晚上見」他掛掉了電話哄爬上膝頭的五歲兒子睡覺

 

「 Mycroft，你的表情蠢透了」 Sherlock看著自己哥哥講完電話愣住的表情說

「壞消息嗎?」John問

「當然是好消息，如果是壞消息他不會站在原地」 Sherlock說「雙胞胎?」

「雙胞胎」 Mycroft證實

「恭喜啊」哈德森太太說「這年頭孩子這麼多的人可不多了，你們的母親一定會很開心的， Sherlock你打算什麼時候和John」

「我們不是一對，哈德森太太」John打斷哈德森太太

「喔，你們就是這麼害臊」哈德森太太笑了「我去給你們端茶」

「我得走了」 Mycroft把東西給了 Sherlock「聖誕節見」

「我說了我要去塔斯馬尼亞!!」 Sherlock喊

「他肯定沒聽進去」John說「這是他們第一對雙胞胎對吧?」

「是」 Sherlock說

「我覺得他們小孩都這麼多了你媽應該會放棄催你結婚吧」John說

「好像那真的能影響我一樣」 Sherlock哼了聲，在電腦上給姪子姪女們訂聖誕夜保證送到府的禮物，這些年來光是訂那群孩子的禮物都讓他成為這個網站的VIP了

**END**


End file.
